The book of Shinma
by Tails-Chan
Summary: Eposode 20.5 of the tv series. [obviously not official] Miyu continues living her life, but then one day a mysterious person appears. [complete]
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

It is finished. First off I want to apologize for my lateness (nearly 1 year to complete) mostly because I lost interest and I thought my writing was terrible. I can see now that I over detailed much of the story, suffocating the story flow. So what I have done is edited all chapters and removed as much as I could. (Mostly chapters 3 and 4) I also rewrote many different scenes to better grasp the character's real personalities. (A mistake I really made back then) In conclusion, I'm sorry it took so long.

The brilliance of the sunset swept over the city in eerie fashion, bringing to life the sweltering shadows. Low hanging clouds masked the orange sphere as it surrendered its light to the approaching darkness; providing a beautiful sky for that busy metropolis that never slept. Calm winds blew elegant trees in a swaying side to side motion, resounding the silence of a day's finished work. Gently and slowly the darkness became thicker and thicker until the only light that would suffice would be artificial...

Within the busy city people walked to and fro upon their various concerns. Night was just another part of their day and they went about; ignorantly unaware of those that could take full advantage of them. Car after endless car passed conformably throughout the populated streets, their windows reflecting neon advertising lights. Human's had always been ignorant of their true sinful state and the consequences that in time would result in their own destruction.

However few were not as the sheep…….

Lurking inside a dark corner of a nameless filthy alleyway, footsteps echoed silently becoming one with the obscure night that only eerily amassed in such places. Slowly, the sounds traced back to their owner; a dark figure, clad in full back attire as he walked away and into the busy city nightlife; oblivious to the inexcusable fact of life. He seemed one with what he did, no voice or cautious glances, just a pure straight walk into the lit street ignoring all possibilities of what 'could' or 'should' happen.

With an artful move the cloaked figure hid what had been in his hand just a second earlier.

...a gun.

(-)

Shinma...

are the supernatural beings that devour the hearts of men...and lead them to ruin.

Long ago they were sealed in the dark world.

However there are stray shinma that live secretly in the human world.

They live in the division between night and day.

The Guardian who sends the stray shinma back to the dark world...is the beautiful vampire, Miyu.

No one knows her true face...

Carefully cascading night into day, the beautiful sun entered its domain once again bringing about the familiar fiery orange barrier that pushed all visible darkness away. Like an artist with an endless canvas, the sun painted its age-old talent upon the world bringing about it one of the most necessary vitals.

The vital of life…..

Calmly, but majestically it began its long journey upwards, freed from earth's prison.

Sun touched white and black, rising upon them with equal care and as such slowly exposed their character, rising higher on the vertical nature of them. At some point it became evident that these colors belonged not to objects but rather were just essentials as well as reflections of their true nature.

Closing her eyes as the sight, Miyu's small silhouette basked kindly in the soothing heat of the sunrise, her wondrous, but sad eyes slit shut as the orange sky touched them. Very near to her, her tall servant maintained his silence and attentive stance while her crossed legs played the orange beams that covered her. Taking in the splendor of the moment, Miyu arched her head back breathing in the morning air upon closed, relaxed lids lovingly. Hidden behind a mask of shade, her slender figure shifted in comfortable rocking intervals, kindheartedly accepting the gift of a new day.

Lava watched her diligently carry out her act in utter muteness, his sympathetic, cheerless face masked from behind that white shield. Standing behind her, he watched as she stretched; knowing as well as her that it was only a little happiness.

It pained him deeply to watch this cursed destiny cause her so much pain and even though he would never show his true feelings, he deeply loved her. Letting his own eyes mimic hers, his mind drifted back to that day, that dark brown day where they had first met…...

(-)

On a drab and dreary beach bordering the coastline of Japan, darkness descended upon the rocks, and lifeless sand. Through the dark brown haze and deathly mist the ghostly image of a man took shape sailing through the fog of the sea. With turquoise/blue hair obeying the laws of the wind he gracefully glided forward upon the waters surface, fully intent of reaching his destination. Quietly resting his feet on the sand, his handsome but arrogant face surveyed the brown countryside in disappointing approval. He had heard many great things about this country from Garline but now his witness led him to question what motives he had for this part of the world. Looking upon the barren landscape with inadequate satisfactory he let respectable, but censure words escape his mouth.

"Japan, it's a poor country. It's too poor for me to take over."

However, his voice was answered…..

"Don't be so quick to judge."

Lava turned with searching eyes, traveling only a short distance before he located the source. It was…a girl? She was quite young and dressed in a white kimono that came down to about her low thighs, tied with a large bow from behind. Her bear feet and legs supporting her small frame, the one foot being tied with a red ribbon. And even more than that, her voice was far more developed than what he would expect. It was full of authority and well balanced with determination.

"Welcome western Shinma. But I won't let you go any further."

Lava grimaced faintly, a slight humph accompanying his haughty character. Any phrase or good remark that he might have had dissipated along with the notion that she could be human.

"What a brat you are. A Japanese Shinma?"

Miyu rebuked his arrogant insult with a steady face, her unblinking gold eyes fully realized upon her flowing hair.

"I am the Guardian."

Her figure was straight and vertical although she was miles under the height of her opponent; she did not wavier and did not fear in the slightest.

"In the name of the guardians...I will not let a western Shinma have his way here in Japan.

Lava was slightly surprised by her courage, to stand fearless in such a manner. She was either very confident or very foolish, and he was curiously resolute to find out which.

"A guardian? Then if I defeat you, the Japanese Shinma world will be mine."

Lowering his head and stance a bit, he let his familiar battle figure to take heart and rose his right hand across his chest to conform into that steel wedge that had felled hundreds. Allowing the final words part from his mouth, he prepared to lunge.

"I won't go easy on you!"

Lava took a running start and leapt high into the air, amazed that the girl mimicked his maneuver gaining her own altitude to meet him in the sky. Excellent! Wind rushed passed that arrogant face whipping turquoise blue hair in all directions. Sweeping an under laying right pass, Lava allowed his trusted knife hand the first initiative. This was his battle…..

His steel hand made a cut for her torso whilst his selfish smirk and eyes never left the girl's face. Proximity neared and they passed exchanging blows in a mixture of flame and blade. Landing softly on the dead sand of the beach Lava turned back to his opponent clutching his right. Focused on his pained hand for a moment, he laid eyes on the girl who stood calmly and emotionlessly facing him. His face was slightly weakened with pride, becoming more in favor of commitment and fortitude. She had managed to block his attack with a concentrated blast of fire to his fist, and just now the aftermath of that numbness was finally leaving. Masking his thoughts with a gentle smirk and a low head nod, Lava knew that he had underestimated her. He had been lying when he said "I won't go easy on you!" he had hoped to test her for a little while or rather play with her, but now even after the first attack it seemed that it might become an impossibility. Opening both his hands, Lava allowed his secondary grim-reaper weapon to appear before him, reaching out to take it with both limbs. The girl didn't even flinch but re-lowered her stance and prepared for his assault.

Narrowing his eyes, Lava left the ground again, this time with the massive blade in tow. Still he couldn't help his curiosity of her abilities and swept a relaxed blow toward her head. Obviously it missed as she promptly ducked, countering with a flame blast that Lava in turn deflected with the front of the blade. The girl and him flipped opposite in the air, landing on the beach facing each other staring with the same intent upon the other.

"Why does a little vampire girl want to fight me? If you remain quiet, I won't mind letting you go."

The girl maintained her emotionless face and steadfast gold eyes, responding with a certain sense of dignity and devotion.

"Because it's my destiny."

Up until this time Lava had been lenient with his attacks, even while welding his massive death weapon. He mostly used it against his most formidable opponents but if she insisted on a fight to the death, then that's exactly what he would deliver!

"Then your destiny will be over shortly!"

Instead of making another airborne pass, Lava charged forward blade at the ready. Reaching close immediacy, he shed another angled down swing followed by a lunge toward the girl's chest that she barely avoided. Before she could counter-attack Lava brought the rear side of the blade forward forcing her to rapidly lean back with widened eyes. That smirk was clearly re-growing itself as he rotated the weapon sending the freshly fine bits of hair scattering off the spotless sliver blade. Bringing the rotation into a downward thrust, the girl dodged backward and found an opening, raising her right hand and promptly propelling a concentrated battery of fire with narrowed eyes. This time Lava's eyes widened, as he was just capable to avert the amassing flame into another direction, jumping backward. However it was not without consequences as the blade was scorched black from the heat and part of the energy's trajectory had been defected to slightly burn his right cheek. Lava rethought his stratagem quickly then abruptly let the reaper's weapon fade away, bringing out his old trustworthy hand. This girl was too small and agile to be hit directly with a weapon that size. Thankfully his steel-bladed hand was excellent for melee, and this battle was far from over…

"I stopped by this island, and I'm pleasantly surprised to meet you." Lava spoke, respect clearly notable in his voice now.

The girl only looked upon him with resolute, serious eyes. Apparently she had gained respect for him as well. A second later and she spoke….

"Do I want to make you want to leave quietly?"

Lava thought a second, but it was too late for a truce. Even so her abilities were quite proficient; he hadn't had a battle like this for a long time.

"No, I'm enjoying this."

His respectful face suddenly changed, morphing into angled down eyes.

"I will float your dead body in this ocean."

The small girl replied with equal assurance, a slight surprise visible in her gold eyes.

"That might happen to you."

Anger building in his face, Lava lowered his position facing the girl that likewise did the same. He paused; thinking of his next….no…..…final attack. Who did this girl think she was? He wasn't going to die. '_That might happen to you.'_ How arrogant of her to say such a thing! Truly until this point he had been fighting in a moderate style, trying…yes, but still never went near his true ability. She had no idea what she was up against. And he had not shown her what his hand could do in melee mode especially in anger.

Narrowing his eyes to a sickening extent, Lava focused for a moment eyeing the small girl that stood before him. He waited, listening to a few waves of the ocean, this was going to be the final move, and both she and him knew that. Dashing forward at full speed, Lava revived his full talent and made several fakes on approach. His hand moved like lighting, fake, fake, strike! Lava's right hand came flying in at the speed of sound. The girl would have surely dodged it but he brought out his left and thrust it as well. Temporary distracted, the girl tried to leap out of the way but Lava changed direction again and double faked with his left. The sudden attention needed on both hands at that surprising moment was realized, but it was too late….

Lava's left held back, transferring all momentum to the right and came forward at full speed penetrating the girl's stomach; as well as piercing straight through her spotless white kimono, saturating the pure clothing a deep red.

Her head recoiled forward from the colossal attack whilst flying blood splattered on the ground. Her facial expression was wordless but the look on her face, with her mouth agape and wide eyes open, said it all. Leaning forward into the stranger from impact…she hung, supported by his torturing wedge through her torso. That haughty, egocentric face had never been so boisterous; she didn't even have to look at it, but rather built up her own strength. She wasn't going to allow a foreign Shinma to take control of this country. Clearly, that minded thought made its way to Lava because at the last possible second he realized what was going to happen. But again…..too late……

The girl's face raced up hard and fast biting painfully on the neck. It was a hard bite, much harder then she would have ever dealt a weak human. Lava was speechless, but rather felt the same thing as she did. Feeling a qualm of bleeding strength he leaned into her, unable to stand on his own. Thinking he was going to die along with his last victim, Lava's mind raced uttering a final apology to the light of the sea.

But something strange was happening….

A new world was opening up…..

He could feel her pain, her life. His face flashed with open eyes; his own torment becoming in a way that had nothing to do with the deep dual punctures in his neck.

He was learning…..

Her name was Miyu, but beyond that, all sorrows. Never had he imagined that anyone could hold this kind of burden. The pain and inward hurting of this girl was too much to bear. It was coming so fast. It had taken so long for him to become what he was, and now it seemed that he had been a simple pawn. A hundred years ago he wandered and killed who he wished, except now it felt like he was being carried…and he knew that it wasn't where he wished.

He wished it would stop. He didn't want to learn all this! But for the first time in his life he was not in control, he had become a slave after enslaving thousands. He had become the owned when he had owned others. His pride and selfishness were swallowed whole, in that moment he forgot who he was, all he could think about was Miyu's grief. Wide eyes remained, while apart from will his right hand removed itself from her body gently. The girl that was still fastened to his neck didn't let go but Lava couldn't feel that anymore.

The bite had become confusingly pleasant.

It was odd to be in a world of mental pain yet in a world of physical ecstasy. He did not know when, but he finally blinked to see Miyu standing a short distance away, fully healed and now accompanied with a loving, compassionate expression. That look…

At that moment everything crystallized, the pain of her life, sorrows, and the cursed destiny was now like his own. Likewise her eyes reflected that she also understood his secret pains of the past as well. Even though they were long forgotten to him…..

They knew each other, felt each other, it was if they had been born from the same womb. Lava's expression changed, he felt and knew that his selfish, uncaring nature had brought about the suffering of many people; all in the name of conquest. Fully aware of all his sins, he, for the first time in his life, accepted them and wished to atone for what he did.

He was sorry, he was sorry…….

Looking up at the girl that had just given him a new life he spoke in a quiet, but calm, obsequious voice.

"You defeated me. What more do you want me to do?"

Kindness radiated from her eyes, her response one of rare forgiveness.

"Nothing. But I want you to hold on to my life."

He had just tired to kill her, not only that but had brought suffering to so many, and yet she was entrusting him to protect what he had just tried to destroy. No one had that kind of mercy….

With surprised eyes that said all of what he thought, Lava responded.

"Your life?"

Miyu read it like a book, she too now cared for him, not because of his great grander of conquests that she had learned from his blood, but rather that he was sorry for all that he had done.

"If or when I want to break away from this circle of destiny...I want you to break it off for me."

Lava understood, this could be the beginning of a new life, and he would start it by protecting her with his own, protecting someone, someone he cared for… His heart had been changed thus.

"I promise. I will follow you as long as you wish."

(-)

That had been the first time he ever wore this mask, and sometimes he was grateful for it. Many times if not most of it, he was sad. Because he could not end her sorrow and keep her alive. It would have to be a choice… He could not, would not, ever tell her. Though he professed boldly to enemies that he would be the only one to kill her, he himself wished that day never would come; he wanted to be at her side forever….

His nostalgic memories were brought back to the present…..

"Hey Lava…"

Lava gazed downward at the beautiful image of Miyu staring at his ceramic face, the back of her head shimmering with gold sunlight whilst her face was covered in shade. The sunrise really brought out her beauty, it was not insomuch as her physical appearance but her compassion and understanding that he was attracted to. He loved her and would forever. Watching her shift leg positions to cross them inadvertently, Lava responded to her half silhouette.

"Yes"

Miyu stared up at him surveying his hidden thoughts for a brief moment, she could always sense, but never tell what he was thinking. Leveling her head back into its original position and facing the direction of her body she finished the shy conversation with saddened, sunrise eyes.

"Nothing…"

(-)

Gently treading upon the soft green grass of that all too familiar school, Miyu approached the main door accompanied only by the cool breeze that held her hair. With unblinking, steady brown eyes her face by-passed the deep public conversations to reflect upon the front door glass. She nodded her head for a brief second closing her eyes, allowing her restless mind to relax. That never weakening consciousness would always interrupt any small momentary happiness. Yes, she knew her destiny was unchangeable. Why did this torturing thought have to show its ugly face once more? So what if there was a Shinma about? There were thousands of them… Why did it have to constantly remind her that she was not human and but a simple slave to her fate?

It was the only thing she hated more than a Shinma….

Lifting her eyelids and head rapidly, Miyu entered the building gracefully and with perfect posture, walked down the long white hallways. The school was full of busy students minding their own business and routinely enjoying the gift of life. Step after step, Miyu took turns waging her head back and forth listening to the bits and pieces of chit-chatter; eventually finding her way to the 2nd floor where she found her classroom. Pausing outside the door for a brief moment she let her lips form into a smile, looking with content upon the open doorway to the sounds of the unseen students inside.

"Oh come on Yukari!" Chisato's over-expressive voice carried out loudly. "I'm not like that!"

Yukari, who had been sitting at her desk calmly, slowly turned her head away from the towering image of Chisato. With closed eyes and a determined cross fold of her arms she spoke the truth.

"Yup, a natural supreme, over-talkative chatterbox!"

Hisae, who had been sitting sideways, cross-legged behind Yukari turned to witness Chisato bring her angry fists down on Yukari's desk with a moderate, meaningless slam. It was clearly evident that she was annoyed.

"Yukari!" Chisato tried to make her voice serious. "Your mean!"

Yukari didn't change her position, rather only remained in that absolute confident pose.

"The truth hurts sometimes."

Squeezing her eyes shut with frustration, Chisato receded her fisted hands to cleave with each other against her chest, letting her teeth show in one big angry wall. Her irritated, shaking figure held that stature for a few seconds.

"And what would that make you!" Chisato's fingers quickly reached down with angled eyes to grab Yukari's left ear; sending her straight composer as well as arms in a flaying frenzy.

"Ah! Chisato, Chisato! Ow! Ow!" Yukari's desperate voice came out, freshly changed from its dramatic fortitude.

Hisae only chuckled; closing her eyes behind those large, thin lenses. Cupping her hand to her mouth she tried not to make the obvious humor of the situation stand out.

"Well? well!" Chisato persisted, yanking Yukari's ear up and down from beyond that controlling face.

Yukari reeled like a fish, her eyes shut and mouth agape with words.

"Ow, Chisato, Chisato! …………………Miyu?"

Yukari stopped squirming; looking forward with surprise, her left ear still captive in Chisato's right hand. A second or two later and Hisae and Chisato were meeting up with Yukari's gaze to reflect upon Miyu's gentle smiling face. They stood confounded for a second with that 'innocent-I-didn't-do-anything-look' before Chisato finally spoke releasing Yukari's ear in the process.

"Hey, Miyu!"

Chisato began to jog toward her friend bringing upon that happy face that had always cheered Miyu up. While it would never seem to anyone that it mattered beyond a small faint smile, watching other people happy made Miyu happy too. It was like a temporary fulfillment that would wash away her permanent sorrow for but a little while. It was that kind of life that she wished for, the one she would never receive…..

Chisato reached Miyu, folding her arms behind her straight back in a courteous position, tilting her head and smiling with those shut, arched eyes.

"Ohayo! Miyu!"

It was so kind……

(-)

It wasn't long before class started, but as always Miyu was off in her own world, these teachings meant nothing. After all she had been alive for a long time, and much of what was taught she had lived. Beyond timidly socializations, school was quite a boring place. Or was it? Since she had become a student at this school, she had succeeded in sealing many Shinma's. Her thoughts had been correct, as she very well knew that one day Shinma would start targeting youth at a young age to manipulate them into their will. At youth, and with less knowledge, the young people would be prime targets of opportunity, as they would be raised and dealt to obey whatever they were given. This building alone had Miyu's Shinma sense triggering almost every week.

And now, it was again….

Easing her head slightly to the left, Miyu let her gaze sweep over the west side of the green school field. From the 2nd level it was easy to get a good view of anything and everything. Quickly her light brown eyes came to rest on a figure striding cautiously alone upon the grey sidewalk. Just outside the steel gate fence he strode along at a confident pace looking neither left nor right. Dressed in a pure dark black hoddie and pants, Miyu could tell from his figure that he was quite a thin person. Not grotesque, but at least underweight. Despite a large broad sweater, it was obvious that he was hiding his true frame. His head and face were nearly completely covered under thick light brown hair. It came down to his neck and parted in upward flips from the back while the front fell down the sides to come up diagonally, exposing little of his face from this angle. Only his sealed, decisive mouth was visible, and from the looks of it he was young, maybe 19 or so. After all most Shinma's preferred a youthful look as it helped them in better luring their victims. What was even more attentive seizing was his height. He was at least 6 feet and stood out from the crowd. Most people in Japan never got beyond that height, much less sometimes….

It was truly odd indeed….

Miyu watched intensely with focused eyes, tracing his every step. There was something about him. The sense of a Shinma it was, but very different this time, it was like nothing she had ever felt before…twisted and mangled….

Watching carefully and correcting her head as necessary, Miyu never took her eyes off him. He continued on the concrete path, nearly parallel to her heightened position. It was hard to see his face behind that curtain of brown but she could feel what he was like and carefully sensed outward…

Suddenly he stopped, bringing about his feet into an L position; shifting his leg movement for balance. Then slowly and deliberately, he raised his head and turned it directly into Miyu's locking eyes.

She didn't even flinch, but rather met them with perfect internal resistance. His face seemed to zoom right up to her and in perfect detail she saw his full sketch. With a cunning portrayal his angled eyes were a sapphire blue. Such depth and radiance came from them, despite the fearsomely determined portrayal they distinguished. Arms at his side and completely fixated on her position, it was clear that he was staring at her, almost as if he knew her. The brown hair that had barred his face was actually arched outwards from the top of his flat head, thus providing a perfect view of his face if you were facing him and a perfect concealment if you were not. His eyebrows were naturally angled down, but if it was from concentration or hate she didn't know. His skin was flawless and had a moderate tint of white, devoid of any major tanning that most youth crazed about. He just stood there penetrating Miyu's emotionless eyes with his own. Side from the fact that he looked deadly, he really was quite beautiful. Holding the stare for a few seconds, Miyu let her eyes do the talking…

He responded…

But again it was odd…

Wordlessly the dark man relaxed his narrowed look upon Miyu's face into one she would never have expected of his composer.

Sadness…..

That seriousness had faded in an instant, replaced with the same sapphire eyes that now resounded depression, or was it deep compassion? She didn't know. But rather relaxed the piercing gaze upon her face and turned, allowing his face to be re-masked behind that wall of hair.

Miyu's unmoving emotionless eyes remained, and she continued to trace his path, but internally she was surprised. Why that look?

"Pssst! Hey Miyu!" Chisato's voice interrupted her delicate thinking and replaced her concentration.

Chisato kept her voice down, leaning over and refusing to take her eyes off the back of the teacher while her flat hand came to her lips.

"Would you like to come to the shopping mall with me later?"

Miyu didn't reply, but to a certain extent nodded in agreement, maintaining her mysterious trance with that man….

"Miyu?" Chisato tried not to raise her voice; causing her friend to break her line of sight. Taking hold of Miyu's eyes with her own she waited anxiously for a reply, not bothering to watch the teacher anymore.

"Yes"

Chisato smiled.

"Hey, what are you girls doing back there?" A rather huffy voice interrupted from the front, his image of folded arms becoming rather un-rhythmic.

"You girls can talk after class, please pay attention!"

"Hai!" Chisato quickly corrected her posture and forced herself back into the lesson. But Miyu didn't bother; there was a more important matter….

Searching out the window once more, Miyu stared at the blank spot where that mystifying person had just stood.

Nothing….

Miyu grimaced, she would find out soon enough…..

(-)

The day passed on, in hot humid weather the lapsing of time was nearly stand still. The classes dragged on continuously without rest for the students. However this time it was Miyu that wished for school to end. It was unfortunate that this 'human act' was again interrupted by her selfish destiny. As such, it demanded swift justice and would withhold all mental rest until it was satisfied. Like a plague in her heart, it was a disease to her existence….

"FINALLY!" Chisato burst out of the hot school breathing heavily with her head down. "I thought it would never end!" Following closely behind, Yukari and Hisae agreed with panting huffs, sharing the same thoughts.

Shaking off the torture of that un-air-conditioned building Chisato piped up feeling reborn at the touch of cool winds. Clasping her left and into a fist she cheerfully raised her head up ceasing her heavy breathing.

"Well let's go shopping!" Her fist rocketed skyward bringing Yukari's gaze to fixate on her.

"Oh come on Chisato!" she exhaled between breaths. "How do you have that much energy left?"

"Yeah" Hisae agreed with the same tone. "It's amazing that were still alive!"

Chisato turned around, face contorted with shock. She put on that face again…..

"Well Miyu will come with me. Wont you?"

From behind Yukari and Hisae Miyu nodded, not bothering to change her emotionless expression. There was work to be done…

(-)

From one extreme to the next, the four high school students explored the cool mall air; nearly fully refreshed from the heat-striking afternoon. Yukari was grateful that she came after all. The adrenaline thrill of the mall was just what she needed anyway. Furthermore the refreshing air-conditioned atmosphere was quite rejuvenating. Passing brilliantly articulated water fountains and expert carved marble, the quartet continued to re-explore the much-visited mall, relighting that girlish sense of pointless purchasing.

Store after store, it was time for a food break….

The girls sat at a quad table all facing each other with meals of there own. The exception was Miyu who insisted that she wasn't hungry. Yukari eyed around the table, her curious eyes resting upon Chisato's plate.

"How can you eat that soba Chisato?" Yukari rested her chopsticks at the side of her face, having just swallowed some fresh ramen.

"It's good for you!" Chisato protested with a sharp defensive jerk of her head. "Much better than that ramen you're eating!"

"What was that?" Yukari pinched Chisato's nose with chopsticks bringing about her full attention.

"Ack! Yukari!" Chisato dwindled with her new voice before making a counter-attacking pinch of her own.

Miyu smiled at the two.

These kind of senseless arguments based on true feelings were what made her happy. To see these foolish, but happy human emotions was heart warming indeed. It was quite supple and innocent and it made Miyu feel content that they would never learn what she knew….

Miyu's eyes flared suddenly, echoing the sound and vision that she had just witnessed.

Just outside the main door an all too familiar white hand trailed by black coverings had come in contact with the handle.

Miyu's eyes darted in the direction to come up upon the sidewall; the entrance was on the far side….

Her sudden reaction was not unnoticed however…

Releasing each other's noses and visually pinioned to Miyu at the unexpected reaction, Chisato ventured out for an explanation.

"What's wrong Miyu?"

Miyu held that posture for a split second longer, the vision changing into blinding white light, masked invisibly by the swinging glass door that was just opened.

"It's nothing." Miyu's predicted expression came from upon her lips. "But we should go."

A few minutes later after the food, the four girls were out and about the crowded mall. Still clad in their brown school uniforms they stood out like a sore thumb. But none of that concerned any of them while they enjoyed themselves. All of course, except Miyu.

Sweeping side to side glances as they walked, Miyu scanned for her target. She could no longer sense anything or anyone. There were so many people around her providing a daunting challenge. Down the long endless halls revealed nothing less than ordinary people; yet a stale fragrance.

A little while later Chisato yawned.

"I think its time to go home." Her voice weakened by fatigue.

The others eyed her.

"How ironic that the one who suggested this whole event would fall first." Hisae chuckled, kindly keeping her speech to a level where she would hear.

"Oh come on, don't start Hisae." Chisato stated, clearly devoid of her energy to argue. Once again, she had hyped herself out.

"Besides, we have homework."

Yukari laughed; apparently Chisato was looking for any excuse to leave. But there was no helping it, as she wanted to go home too.

Walking forward, the group approached the cross sections with exits on either side. Turning left they kept formation.

Miyu….

Deep in Miyu's quiet head, the vision sprung to life with the last piece of the puzzle falling into place….

The door had closed…..

Instinctly and as swiftly as possible she ripped around at the sudden vivid awareness to face a tall man clad in perfect black. Standing quite a distance away he no less exceeded the ability to draw the attention until all four of them had rested their eyes on the faceless character. Eclipsed in massive white light that penetrated the sky from behind the glass his face slowly became visible to Miyu. Lowering his head to level with her short figure brought deadly hair to bar his sapphire eyes with vertical lines. His statue feet took heed and molded into that L position, arms relaxed by his side. Piercing Miyu's eyes with his own, he lowered his eyebrows to magnify that concentrated expression. Then silently and without verbal assistance he moved his lips into a word that only Miyu could have seen.

"Guardian"


	2. Chapter 2

"Guardian"

Miyu held her ground, completely caught off guard by the sudden surprise appearance. Settled into her perfect straight posture, she stared cold-heartedly into the dark man's unmoving face. A mixture of emotions rushed through her blood, naturally reacting to her physical predicament. It was not the time nor the place to fight, couldn't he see that? If conditions were to improve she would have to move first…

Taking a deep breath internally, Miyu relaxed her mind; burrowing her eyes into his. Speaking within herself, she let her addressed thoughts drift over to the dark figure.

"_Do you think its wise_?"

The sinister looking person didn't respond, but rather remained as he had appeared. Burning as if having a light source of their own, Miyu watched his sharp eyes sweep the area slowly; their undiluted vibrancy unaffected by the long hair that barred them. Finding nothing of interest, that soul-piercing gaze straightened out upon her face once more. Wordlessly he watched, looking past those brown eyes into Miyu's very core. He seemed to be thinking about something… Was it what she thought? Or was it something else? In any case Miyu remained still and emotionless, waiting for something to happen.

"Who are you!" Chisato suddenly demanded, coming to Miyu's aid.

Drawing the eyes of both Miyu and the dark clad stranger, Chisato took a step forward coming up along Miyu's left side, refusing to be intimidated by his abnormal gaze, her defensive anger started to build.

"Well!" Chisato pushed further; her engagement beginning to turn a few heads.

Stunned by Chisato's bold statement, Miyu focused her own concentrated vision over to her friend, tilting her head down and transforming those blank eyes into ones of gratitude. Reading her like a book, Miyu understood and smiled kindly.

"It's alright Chisato." Miyu's gentle voice parted the air, spirited full of melancholy.

Involuntarily shifting her neck, Chisato broke her impetuous stare, coming into contact with Miyu's soothingly supple face. Soaking up the atmosphere of the moment, it took only a second before her angled down eyes were melted into her natural cheerful ones again. Mentally thanking each other, they turned to face forward again.

Emotionlessly the secluded individual eyed the two a minute longer, surveying their faces and character one last time. Leaving a stale image of himself in their eyes, his own quickly rotated about the open mall. Crowds were beginning to form with some pointing and staring; questioning amidst themselves. While this might make any normal man flinch or hesitate out of panic, he did not. However it was in the best interest to withdraw for now, both of them knew that.

Turning without a word, his eyes refused to break Miyu's until that light brown hair had lost them. Opening the glass door effortlessly, he glided out as silently as he had come.

Transfixed as well as surprised at the abrupt leave the four girls turned inward in their group, unmindful of the dissolving crowd.

"That was weird…" Chisato murmured in a low tone. "Do you know him Miyu?"

Miyu searched for an answer, quietly reasoning within her head. Reflecting upon the spot one last time she shared her thoughts aloud, facing the group.

"I don't know…"

Chisato's face contorted, her face slowly filling with worry and concern.

"He looked scary Miyu, its like he wanted something from you…"

Miyu focused, receding upon the articulated grey marble stones until her sad eyes had reached Chisato's. It looked like she was about to cry, her innocent yet alarmed face was on the brink of welling up with tears. Apparently she was even more fragile that Miyu thought. Reaching out with her soft hand, Miyu's tender fingers ventured out to Chisato's shoulder…

"I'll be fine Chisato."

She seemed to calm down a little, as that heartwarming smile had reappeared. Chisato was indeed quite fragile, but easily influenced. Seeing so, Miyu released, staring back at that dark spot with angered eyes. Still that invisible black aura remained, and now she wondered if the place would ever be the same…. Miyu had many ways of detecting Shinma, from smell, to sight, to sound and even taste. But confusingly nearly none of these registered upon his character. She could faintly sense him, yes. Physically she could see him. But oddly enough, he did not secrete a Shinma's aroma. At a loss for knowledge, Miyu thought. Perhaps Shiina would know…

Steadying her brown eyes Miyu questioned within herself, the windows of her mind closed. She would find out who this was. Leading the group Miyu started off, her friends hesitant for a second…

Somewhat disturbed, Yukari and Hisae started walking, saying nothing. But they didn't have to as Miyu could see straight through their emotions. Emotions of uncertainty, insecurity…not quite fear but close enough. Apparently the impact had been more than she thought although she herself was immune to such intimidation; unending life had done that… But her friends weren't and she could see that they were now quiet. Quiet and worried.

(-)

Continuing down the busy streets of Tokyo, they continued, the vivid event long behind them. It had been over an hour and finally Chisato had had enough. Above her the brilliant sun was still shining, providing warm comfort amidst mountains of white clouds. Interested, she took hold of the rolling wave-like billows.

"Such nice weather we're having, don't you think so Miyu?"

Miyu looked up in consideration, beholding the massive wall of grey and white while adding her own thoughts.

"Yes."

It wasn't too afterward before the group passed out of the wondrous sunlight, exchanging the beauty of the sky for man-made subway roofs. Traversing the steel cold floors, they calmly made their way downward. Shifting glances here and there Miyu scanned the area in hope that she might find her target, as most Shinma hid in obscure and busy places. But even with the accompanied notion that he was stalking her, it was obvious now that his presence had long since withdrew. Soon the group reached the busy platform, barely entering the last sliding door of a departing subway train. Feeling the tiny jolt, the train's light's dimmed slightly signifying the beginning of their homeward trip. Standing near the crowded entrance, Miyu held onto the vertical handrail, quietly studying her own face in the reflective glass. Her ghostly head passing through numerous tunnel lights; white streaks in a world of blackness…

Thundering down the empty tunnel, the subway continued on its destined path…

(-)

Full of busy people, the un-resting streets of Tokyo continued their daily routine, unhindered by the burning sun. Businessmen and of the sort hurriedly walked along, accompanied by sealed exotic briefcases. Mixing with them with equal determination, uniformed schoolboys and girls ran along anxiously. Grouped in large clusters they were no doubt seeking relief from their hot classroom prisons. Mingling along with elderly people and rare tourists, the sidewalk was no less a crowded haven then the chaotic roads that bordered them. Nearly all these people mixed as one, going about their daily desires with a certain mechanical diligence. However one stood apart from the crowd…

Dressed in perfect pure black and towering nearly a foot over all others, he was the pinnacle eyesore for most Japanese conservatives. Possessing thick long hair and complete informal attire, his presence was held by the passing mass with the greatest dishonor. Effortlessly, his tall form glided through the vast multitude of diverted faces, deplored of social qualities. However, the turning heads and scornful looks had little affect on his obscure character. Covered behind long bangs and shut lids, he kept his thoughts and unnatural traits to himself. In contrast to all that surrounded, the heat didn't seem to have any affect on him, causing further observation. Continuing to carve his path down the busy street he walked easily without sight or visual guidance.

Noticing a change in his distorted thinking, his eyes sliced to the source a moment later. Coming to rest across the street, he found the cause: a stylish, well-dressed, and rather attractive businessman. Dressed in a costly green suit he went on and on about some unheard conversation. Very near to him was an equally striking blond schoolgirl, listening steadily and with a still smiling face. It was obvious that she was buying into whatever he was saying. Smiling and laughing silently across the street, he was commanding their innocent chat without difficulty. They looked happy together standing in the sun like that, but there was more to that innocent spiel than met the eye…

Staring at him ponderously but seriously for a thoughtful moment, the figure walked on, re-masking his sharp eyes into blackness.

(-)

Watching her friend's reflective face from a short distance, Chisato eyed Miyu, she had not moved from that entrancing stare out the black window for some time now. Of course it was Miyu's nature and character to remain silent, but Chisato could tell when she was troubled about something.

"Hey Miyu." Chisato's voice wavered over, attempting to politely grab her attention.

Disturbed from deep thought once again, Miyu shifted her posture, turning away from her transparent double. The train escaped its dark hole as she did so, bringing about blinding clear light as it flooded the windows. Announcing the next station over the intercom the driver began to slow the train, quieting the stupor rhythm that the electric engine hummed.

Chisato continued…

"Will you be alright? Is there anything I can do?"

Miyu held on to the steel handrail, compensating for the change in inertia. As the station flowed into the background behind her, she calmly reassured her friend.

"I'll be fine Chisato." She paused to listen to her own words, as an afterthought she lowered her head, closing her eyes in gratitude. "Thank you for worrying about me."

Lurching to a stop, the train ceased moving, echoing the boarding calls while all the doors opened. Stepping outward onto the platform, Miyu let one last glance pass from her ribbon tied hair. Deciding for one last goodbye, she twisted about the closing train smiling with internal sadness beholding the three friends. Gears locked up from below, bringing life to the engine. Starting off, Miyu whirled her body as necessary, watching the train shrink in the distance. Only then did she wave weakly, contained within the deserted platform; knowing that one day…she would have to say goodbye forever.

Relaxing herself mentally, she straightened and began her journey home.

Once outside the roofed station, the bright calmness of the approaching sunset forced its realization, the weak artificial light becoming strangely inferior. It had seemed that the wind too was waiting for that moment as it promptly whipped Miyu's ribbon bound bouquet across her face. Looking beyond into that endless abyss of yellow and orange sky, she reflected its presence upon the most inner rooms of her mind. Everything she thought of was deep, she had lived too long to think innocently. She was going to remain 14 forever, only to watch all around her grow old. All her friends, past, present, and possibly future did, and would all share that same fate. To indulge in happiness for but a season was the price of eternal sorrow. Eventually everyone would die…except her. Miyu took a soft step forward, attempting to leave the pursuing memory. Then another step; mechanically beginning the cycle that would carry her home. Although she could have willed herself home at any moment, she wanted to walk. At least the scenic route would help to ease these torturous feelings…

(-)

Steel metal streaked upon itself, showering sparks as fiction slowed train wheels to idle. Coming to a slow stand still, hydraulic hiss marks blasted giving way for the mechanical doors to open. Cool air escaped the motionless transport, paving the way for three rather anxious girls to escape its crammed torment. Taking the lead as usual, Chisato breathed in the fresh clear air, ready to complain.

"Ewww, I hate the smell of crowded trains!"

Hand releasing her nose, Chisato beckoned Yukari and Hisae to keep up, they had arranged to stay at Chisato's house that night to discuss homework, but it was easy to tell from their limp faces that it wasn't the only thing on their minds. Disappearing down the crowed stairway the trio chased the time, prepared to rush home in full sprint…

(-)

Miyu kept walking. The sun was steadily coming down now; casting a beautiful orange haze over the outskirts. It had been quite some time since she had started walking, at least an hour or two but it didn't matter, as the calm presence of nature had relieved her hot mind. Stepping slowly she crossed the underlying paths of many tall trees, regarding them with meditative eyes. Bag in hand, Miyu's thin V shaped arms held their still posture. Walking upon the black asphalt of the road, Miyu was confident straying from the edge, as it was rare that cars came up this way. Curving off to the left, the final bend rotated its vista into a steep downward slope. Steel girders protected the low cliff's treacherous rim, but the view beyond them was amazing. Cascading away, wind gathered stray leaves of various sorts, effortlessly guiding them into miniature storms.. Gusts of wind played Miyu's hair as she approached the bend, the beautiful sun highlighting a noticeable gold streak upon her hair. Taking a moment to admire the view Miyu stopped…

The cemetery was now in sight, sleeping in its restful valley. Monotone tombstones created a nostalgic view for Miyu, emotionally drawing her senses. This was why she loved this place so much; it was quiet.

"Miyu…"

Miyu inclined her head forward, feeling the expected presence from behind. Smirking weakly within her eyelids she allowed the person to drape his long cape around her.

Leaning forward, Lava sheltered Miyu's head from the brightly lit sun, crossing his white hands past her shoulders. Holding her gently but snugly his tall body warmed her, shielding the small girl from the cooling wind.

"Miyu…"

His voice was comforting; it had been a long day. She knew what he was going to ask; she had felt his company at the mall, watching her, protecting her… but didn't want to talk just yet.

Lowering that tired head just a little more, her torso eased further into Lava's warm cloak. Having him hold her so lovingly was enough to melt away any pain…

(-)

The day drew darker, bringing about the thick aura of blackness that would soon envelop all under its dominating power. Shadows grew taller and deeper behind black trees as the sky surrendered its power to the approaching nightfall. Inspiring the horizon to the east, it had just begun to touch the earth, sending out its most caressing beams that had waited the ill of the day to shine forth. Waiting patiently, as if in no hurry to rule its own empire the darkness crept forward, increasing its advancements in the cover of shadows. Slowly growing upon elevated surfaces it stealthy and silently made its way upon higher and still higher ground. Covering the sheltered area of an outskirt neighborhood, it nonetheless accepted the compromising artificial light that skewed it away, fully content with its atmospheric victory.

Under that very same darkness a small but adequate house stood equally favored, bedroom light aglow with a yellow-orange tint. From the inside blushed a pale blue light that flickered randomly, still closer could be heard the sounds of idle discussion…

"_When I gently open my photo album… So many pages with pictures are pealed away…"_

Coupled with soft piano tunes, the nostalgic rhythm echoed thought the small room; the gazes of Chisato, Yukari, and Hisae watching intently, remembering separately but internally when this song had captivated so many people. Taking her eyes off the TV Yukari corrected her kneeling posture to face Chisato, her earlier expression now but a memory. Using her normal, caring, intelligent tone she spoke, showing a decreased interest for the rerun song.

"Whatever happened to Miho, Chisato?"

Hisae too broke her concentration, having rather the opportunity for pertinent information. All eyes on Chisato they waited for a response, listening to the soft beats in the background. But Chisato took her time, either she couldn't remember or she didn't want to. Showing in her face, her reaction was one of emotion.

"She was put into a hospital after they found her collapsed alone on the concert stage. After which was taken to some institution or camp for mental rehabilitation."

Yukari angled her eyes slightly wider, the full comprehension of Chisato's speech realizing on her face.

"Still weirder…" Chisato went on. "Is the rumor that her red shoes were impossible to cut off."

Chisato's head fell a little more.

"And…that she is dying somehow. Doctors say that she may not live more than a year…"

Yukari and Hisae faced each other as if not sure what to do with this information. Slowly turning back to Chisato Yukari spoke first, adding an element of sympathy to her voice.

"I guess that explains why she hasn't been in school for 3 months."

Chisato nodded briefly, trying to drive the memory away. Looking away from the purple floor she came across Yukari's face with glistening eyes.

"A lot of people have disappeared or have become strange from our class Yukari, I'm just afraid for you, Hisae, and Miyu."

Yukari didn't react, her complete understanding overriding any physical expressions. Holding the heated thought a moment later, she replied calmly.

"You're thinking of that man right?"

Chisato nodded, the obvious event had never left the girls minds since the afternoon.

"That was so creepy! Did you see his eyes?"

The trio exchanged glances, there was no need for a detailed explanation, they had all seen.

"I'm just worried." Chisato kept her serious expression but refused the anger that wished her face. "Many people we have known lately are…are…" She clasped her hands tighter, unable to finish the sentience.

Yukari and Hisae again met eyes, exchanging glances that said nearly as well as the other.

"It's ok Chisato." Hisae reached over, sensing that it was her turn to comfort her friend. In a gentler but slightly less calm voice she too reassured in her own way.

"He looked foreign; perhaps he was offended that our school uses short skirts?"

Chisato burst out laughing, fully receptive to that last comment, falling backwards. Yukari joined her and soon even Hisae was chuckling at her own joke. Cured by the humorous credit, Chisato tried to regain her kneeling position on the purple floor, still shaking from internal amusement.

Smiling largely she cheerfully guided her reddish-brown eyes.

"Yeah, I bet its nothing, let's ask Miyu what she thinks tomorrow."

Yukari smiled, relived that Chisato's concern was healed. Unable to resist, she added her own comment. Masking her character by a fake overconfident face, she spoke in a commanding fashion, closing her eyes into thin arches.

"Besides if he comes again I'll take care of him."

She finished the decree by flexing her upraised bicep, firming it over with her left hand. Unable to control themselves, all three girls laughed all the more, leaving the calm night and the ending TV song to finish the moment.

"_You always wrapped me… in your kindness, didn't you?"_

"_It wasn't love, but I wish you were here, like you always had been."_

"_Wish you were here with me forever…"_

(-)

The sun had long since set, leaving abstract, irremovable night to blanket the surrounding landscape. Now aside from the cities artificial light source, the world was completely dependant upon the pure light of the moon. Overseeing its still beauty, the city's rim, full of vegetation and black trees, hummed with nightlife. While it had been very hot that day a cool breeze now commanded the skies. Coming into contact with spotless white, the wind ruffled its barrier, riding upwards to soothingly glide over the head of its wearer.

Relaxing cross-legged, Miyu rested firmly on the roof of the wooden sanctuary, overlooking the vast graveyard. Sitting upon her lap enjoying some much spoiled attention was Shiina, taking full pleasure of the generous soft strokes that fell down over his white fur. Standing nearby with an entrancing horizontal gaze was Lava, waiting silently. Kindly feeling the wind blow through her thin clothing, Miyu absorbed its experience without complaint. She could sense that Lava was patiently awaiting her counsel about the day's events. Furthermore Shiina's wondering nature was on the brim of questioning something. Allowing one final gentle pet of Shiina's head to pass Miyu opened her gold eyes; her human form dead for the night. Lifting her head a little to gaze at the large moon, she addressed Lava first.

"Hey Lava, what do you think?"

Lava turned his head downwards, deflecting the dim moonlight off his smooth mask; his thoughts came out freely, directed by an enduring, yet understanding voice.

"He seemed determined Miyu."

Miyu smiled, shutting her eyes at the presence of another hair driving gust.

"And?"

Expecting further information, Lava was prepared; she had given him ample time as always to formulate his already intellect striking opinion.

"Seeing from his face and composure, he is indeed a foreigner…" Lava paused, shifting his vision from Miyu's head to the forward horizon again. "But to tell if he is a Shinma I don't know."

Miyu grimaced slightly, her face showing signs of disappointment. She had hoped that Lava could have provided some clue at his character, but now…

Thinking, recalled her own visions of the day's events; Lava's answers were often short, but quite explicit. If he didn't know then there was no point of asking further. Interrupting as usual, Shiina piped up, sending that white ear to bounce upward.

"What's going on?" Shiina narrowed his small eye cutely, annoyed that he was always the last to receive information. "What's happening Miyu?"

Kindly smirking, Miyu filled her little friend in, telling most of the details while she calmed his adorable anger with the touch of her flowing hand. When it was over he stated his own point of view.

"Miyu, I'm not good at reading internal emotions but I can try to find him for you."

Miyu smiled again, thanking Shiina with gold eyes. That had been her intention to begin with. Nonetheless she expressed her gratitude, diverting her interests over to Lava.

"Do you know him Lava?" Miyu asked further, trying to get a different approach or at least make conversation. Lava regarded her for a second, as if trying to recollect his thoughts on the matter.

"No."

Sensing something more, Miyu waited until his hidden lips continued. Perhaps there was something else…

"But, his build and stance were very similar to those I saw in Europe."

"I see."

"Also…" Lava went on. "His eyes were unlike any I have seen, he is probably not human."

Miyu took this into consideration, shifting her focus to her little pet that was busy scanning the distances. Shifting his watch a little left and finding nothing, brought a rightward scan. Going over it in detail, both parties were surprised when his right ear suddenly flared exposing that large veined yellow eye.

"Miyu! I got something!"

Miyu and Lava turned, tracing Shiina's line of slight with their own. Focusing off into the distance they stared comprehensively while Shiina saw it all…

The city center….

(-)

Contained within the pollutions of its own, the core of Tokyo was alive with nightlife. Lively adrenaline electrified the air among the crowed streets, offering endless neon signs and possibilities for the businessman and ordinary alike. Some went to late night movies to rest their heads while still others dared for more mature 'adult themes'. Still others played the slots, emotionally and physically dependent on such useless practices.

But for one terrified person the night was far from that…

Cornered into a filthy dead-end alleyway a girl screamed hopelessly, for no one had responded to her desperate cries for help. Leaning against disgusting trash bags that boarded a tall brick wall, her beautiful, youthful appearance was one of sheer horror. Desperately, her traumatized eyes darted around for a means of escape, but finding none returned upon her captivator with increased panic. There was no way out, the alleyway had a narrow entrance fitting for just one person. The interior design had been one of a waste storage area and as such provided high buildings in a square pattern that surrounded on all sides. With one-way metal doors that were sealed from the inside there was indeed no way to flee. Instead the blond schoolgirl just shook hysterically, completely overrun by deathly fright. Scrapping the ground in futile motion, her high-healed feet frantically tried to find some grip to back up upon. However, with her back against the brick wall and her lower legs angled on garbage bags it was impossibility.

Smirking before her was a man dressed in a green suit. Not bothering to block the narrow exit, his medium form stood with pride in the center of the square prison. Knowing that he was already victorious over her self-protection, he let mocking snickers escape his rat-like mouth. A human in clothing and vertical appearance he was, but the centerpiece of his character----the head, was far from it. Layered with multiple passes of jagged white teeth, his extended jaw and nose displayed a contrasting resemblance to that of brown fur. Higher up, extended russet ears twitched in flickering movements. While his feet were contained inside expensive dress shoes, his hands were nearly facially identical in color and proportion. Equip with sharp nails, or rather claws; his devilish looking brown hands were only secondary in dread to his face. Solid, almost glowing, amberish cat-like eyes rested upon his prey with narrowed lids. His unsettling evil smile grinded from side to side slowly, easily succeeding in causing further distress to the helpless girl.

Mouth shaking uncontrollably, her arms clung tightly to her chest, while the evil rat from hell abided his gloating moment. Seeing as he was satisfied from this girl's fear he lowered his back retracting his feet to a springing advantage. Claws on the ground, he opened his mouth wide, unleashing the lizard like tongue to thrash about its own will. Crouching in position, he let a final terrifying snarl escape his inhuman mouth, pleased to see the expected girl's reaction. Feeling ample grip and tension, he flashed forward, extending his fore-claws to maximum; drinking deeply the sound that would be her last…

"NOOOOOO!"

…

The girl opened her sealed eyes, expecting death, knowing that it had been far too long she stared at the monster before her, that trembling, paralyzing fear unchanged. Mouth still shaking agape, she watched as her captivator struggled to stand.

Succeeding with shaking limbs, the Rat-like creature looked up from his bloodstained, bleeding chest and burrowed into her glistening eyes, considering if she had been the one who struck him. Dismissing the impression that such a week opponent could strike such a blow left only one more option…

But a little ways away, under the direction of a drafty dark night, an empty steaming gold cylinder fell. Passing the ambiguous view of the two contenders it eclipsed them for but a moment, rotating in the air. Proceeding to fall downward at a slothful pace, its eternal distance was fulfilled; striking the ground with a metallic clink.

The sudden pindrop sound shattered the suspenseful atmosphere, forcefully twisting the creature's head to the entrance of the alleyway. Completely astonished, his surprised look was quickly turned into one of formidable rage.

Rising near the ground of where the gold cylinder rested, was a single merged pillar of black, its base held fast into a solid L position. Climbing higher, the long vertical pillar widened into a thin but strong torso, masked by a thick dark hoddie. Twisted to the right side, his stance held an unmoving pose, his neck inclined midway to the side, slanting forward. Shifting his vision upward still, the rat-like creature beheld his disturbingly sinister face. White flawless skin, but nonetheless constructed out of pure anger. His expression was deadly, but he didn't care, as there was something much worse…

His sharp eyes were nearly devoid of all rounded textures, lit up with a piercing sapphire blue. The irises were nearly half covered under the weight of his angled lids, radiating a devastatingly malicious look. Parting downward from the top of his head was long light brown hair, coming into barred lines that rested between their views. Face twisted from a sideways position; his indirect, unblinking stare could have never been more deadly under narrowed brows. Near to his head, his right arm was fully extended, armed and aimed with a black smoking handgun that easily outweighed the darkness of his clothing. A slight wind wavered in from behind, forcing the hood strings about his neck to rock while his hair strands swung harmonically.

The creature took a defensive step back, his rage failing at the sight of his new opponent. Torn from the care of his bloodied chest wound, he now sought his own survival. Disturbing the quiet air with a medium voice, he tried to hide his surprise.

"How dare you interrupt me when I am preying!"

The man in black paused for a moment, not even the slightest wavier in his expression. Thinking upon more than what he would have said, he responded with emotionless, bitter words.

"You are not of this world."

The Rat-like creature was taken back, the deep, painful words burning the inside of his memory. Unable to control his fury, his rage returned in an instant, unable to cope with the loathsome truth. Invigorated with abhorring character, he shot back his defense, launching his blitzkrieg counterattack to those fearless glaring eyes.

"You are one of us!"

Eyes flared, he soared though the air approaching his target with insane speed, fully confident that he would have revenge despite his minor wound. Racing through the surrounding streaks of swiftness he was shocked that at the last second he met cold pavement, landing hard on his side. Struggling with more pain then ever before, his eyes widened, unemotionally reflecting the rotation of a 2nd gold cylinder. Watching it silently strike the pavement he waited until the man was standing over him. Full of searing anguish and unable to move he could only watch as those silent hands ejected the black clip, slowly replacing it with something like a blood cartridge loaded with crimson bullets.

Leveling the specially loaded gun, the man held off for a moment, regarding the ridiculing weak laugh from its monstrous owner. Knowing full well what it meant, he narrowed his permanently evil eyes further, letting the final shot explode from its noir housing. Ostentatiously, a crimson red streak beamed toward its target striking it full out in the chest and recoiling the body of the twisted monstrosity. A second later and the red infection spread to all areas of its physical body disintegrating it into a simple crimson powder that was powerless to fight the wind.

The dark man watched it go, refusing to let his hateful expression deter in even the slightest until all of the red powder had vanished. Lowering his weapon to his side, he turned silently, now attentive of the still frightful girl.

She was nearly in complete shock.

Retiring his weapon to the obscurity under his protective hoddie, he approached her softly attempting vainly to lower his angered expression. Unable to decide which face had been more fretful, the girl gasped weakly, her energy and mental strength nearly gone. Still unable to calm her quaking mouth, her tear-glazed eyes doubtfully reached out in defense.

Seeing and knowing as such the man stopped, closing his malevolently pinned eyes. Holding out his right hand faithfully, he spoke in the same unchanging voice.

"You shall live…"

Gathering her hesitant courage upon a panicked mind, the blond-skirted schoolgirl considered the outstretched, low hand, pondering the risk. But when she saw that he didn't move further, and that his dreadful eyes remained in hiding she allowed her conscious impulsive to act. Racing over, she by-passed his outstretched hand, impacting his thin figure with maximum force, as if all ground between was unsafe. Clamping her arms tightly around his thin but solid waist, she buried her sobbing head deeply into his black sweater.

Unaffected by her collision, the man's lips and sealed eyes twitched, the simple touch of her presence relighting ancient-old fires of pain. Deep in his memory he had again remembered…

Flaring out suddenly whipping the wind, his left hand flew out unnoticed by the barelegged, tear-stricken girl, clinching into a tightly knuckled fist. It held for a moment, shaking violently before casting the memory away though spread fingers. Lowering the impetuous arm his trembling lids relaxed, releasing the sudden internal infliction. Emotionally detached, he slowly led her clinging body out of the disgusting brick alleyway, in favor of cleaner settings.

Moments later, the unknown man rested his right hand upon the handle of a late night shop, allowing the traumatized youth to slip into the comfort of the brightly lit store. Allowing the door to close up, he didn't follow, but only bid a final gaze of azure blue. Leaving the frantic adolescent to the storekeeper.

Stepping away, his form disappeared into the night…and somewhere under a large white moon, a small, but considering ribbon bound head listened…


	3. Chapter 3

Ringing diligently throughout the air, calm bells echoed upon their territory. Flowing over pavement and grass alike, their peaceful charms seemed at one with the midmorning light. With no wind and only a hint of chill in the air, it was one of those immursive moments that provided goosebumps of serene. In the main courtyard, scattered groups of talkative schoolgirls walked without haste. With a general low rumble of conversation present, it was just like any other morning on the field.

Slowly merging with the chatty atmosphere, a group of three familiar friends held their courteous walk with close proximity. Completely different in looks they were nonetheless one with feeling and destination. Taking a parallel lead with Hisae, Chisato supported her school bag softly, smiling at the cool weather. Walking in step, Yukari trailed behind the two, resting her handbag over the right shoulder. They had passed the main gate now, although they were somewhat early, after yesterday they didn't feel like walking in the hot sun.

"It feels nice today." Chisato thought aloud with a sweeping, smiling gaze. Sharing her happiness, her contagious smile was already at work. Upon contact Yukari's neutral expression changed, her lips automatically humoring Chisato's character. Hisae followed and together the trio continued onward, hoping that the doors ahead of them would be air conditioned.

(-)

Sitting quietly on the second floor Miyu relaxed at the window sill. She too had been early, mostly to be alone; but also for the moment. Supported by crossed arms she let her vision sweep the school ground endlessly as she did every morning.

The bright sun had fell upon her, illuminating the angle that reflected a distinct gold splash atop her head. With an inhuman stillness, her ribbon bound stock also bathed gently in the inspiring color, never ceasing to implore nearly the same character as Miyu's.

Thoughts swirling quietly, Miyu's quiet meditation was suddenly interrupted by approaching footsteps. Looking up without hurry, she focused upon the empty doorway just in time to see Chisato's joyful face peer though.

"Miyu!"

Returning a gloomy smile Miyu traced Chisato's hasty approach taking heed of Yukari and Hisae as they trailed in behind.

"Oyhao! Miyu!"

Nosily coming to a stop, Chisato ignored the view, her friend of much greater importance.

"Did you sleep well Miyu?"

Lit up with a grand but almost childish smile, Chisato's face was brimming with happiness. Largely although innocently her rusty brown eyes awaited the response, never failing to achieve reaction from even the shyest of people. Seeing as such, Miyu considered. There weren't many people left in the world with characters like Chisato. As time went on people had steadily become more and more callous. Although most teenagers possessed an adventurous spirit and diverse interests, most of these also faded in time. For Miyu, she had become a guardian, a transcender of eternity, immortal and ultimately…dead. Yes, eternal life, so coveted by humans…

They knew nothing…

Shielded behind detached expressions, Miyu held her twofold smile take shape knowing full well that it was brief. Wondering apart from wither it was the zeal of friends or the stone set image of distant fate she didn't know. Nevertheless she was happy to feel needed…

"Yes"

(-)

The day continued on without much occurrences save for the extreme boredom the time was bringing. Fully affected by its slow but acceptable poison, Chisato rested tiredly on her desk. Slumped forward, her reddish brown head leaned on her weakening fist. Failing in their will to obey, her large eyes were nearly closed and she stared off into empty space beyond the fuzzy image of what she thought was her teacher. Caught midway between sleep and daydreaming Chisato yawned widely in an effort to rouse herself. Stretching out her arms in assistance her sealed eyes were unaware of the cumulating gazes that populated her body. With the sound of blood rushing through her ears once more Chisato regarded the incoherent noise that rushed around her.

"_Chisato…"_

Chisato smiled through her black lids feeling the last relaxing tension dissipate from her stiff muscles. Whither that voice was a fragment of some forgotten daydream or the present rushing of her starting blood she didn't know. Bringing her arms to rest upon the desk she heard it again…

"Chisato!"

Penetrating the crevices of her ears deeply, Chisato flared her innocent looking eyes forward, remaping the double vision of a still character who returned the focusing gawk. Allowing the twin circles to fold into one brought out the merging image of a stern but patient face.

"Chisato pay attention!"

Realizing the voice and recognizing its supreme authority, Chisato perked up involuntarily, her lids attempting vainly to sweep the building film that covered her sleepy eyes. Straightening out her posture in jerky movements she leveled her concentration upon her instructor.

"I'm sorry!"

Grimacing slightly the teacher reflected her apologetic stare with a considering mind. Allowing a slight note of vex to take hold of his face he let his hip-planted fist come down; recalling vividly the fact that it was the third time already. Visibly annoyed, a quick sweep dismissed any thought of punishment due to the sight that half the class was under the same spell. Under the direction of a hot sun with no air-conditioner he too was beginning to feel the influence. Standing rigidly to regain composure he turned to resume the boring lesson.

(-)

After the sweltering torture of that humid classroom, the crowed hallways seemed a transferal heaven. As the school was highly maintained and reserved for upper class capital, its cleanliness and sustained operation were second priority only to the students.

Walking down the flawless hallway, the four-banded friends made their way though the transferring students, speaking over the low rumble of voices.

"Man! Why does our class have to have the broken air-conditioner?"

Yukari agreed.

"Yeah, for the tuition cost it seems odd."

Following from behind, Hisae and Miyu didn't bother to protest, intent only on following. Nearing the first stairwell Yukari held back; suddenly lost in thought.

"Yukari?" Chisato was the first to notice.

"I just remembered that I have a promise to keep, go ahead I'll see you outside."

"Alright, don't forget to get your lunch."

"I got it." Yukari trailed as she turned, her sprinting image beginning to mesh with other students.

(-)

Orchestrating the daily beauty of the atmosphere, the noon sun held its majestically inspiring throne at the top of the sky, shining openhandedly on all below. Swaying the fixed trees upon the bordering concrete path, a gentle wind rustled through their innumerable green leaves. Like a natural harmonica, the leading cool breeze commanded its soaring music from within the hidden branches. Flowing outwards, the wonderful if not simple sound was obliged by all. Coming across gently it touched Chisato's face.

With her eyes closed, Chisato breathed deeply into the invisible stream for fear that any other sense besides touch could lessen the experience. Taking its reviving generosity to the core of her lungs she exhaled in gratitude, feeling the heat and stress eaten away by the passing sky. On the bench next to Chisato Hisae sat reading, grateful for the wind but less favored then the book. Shaded by the large tree opposite the group Miyu relaxed in the cooling shade looking at nothing in particular. Leaning against the protective base, Miyu's eyes were still; her mind concentrating on yesterday's events.

"Hey Miyu."

Miyu looked up. Seeing Chisato's face she could tell that she was worried again.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes"

"You look troubled."

"It's nothing Chisato."

Almost as to emphasize the point further, Miyu tried to smile but as always it was hollow and meaningless. The years of sorrow had cut it so much that now it was merely the movement of her lips. Obviously Chisato wasn't convinced, but she decided not to question as Miyu's privacy was never something she liked to invade. Turning her vision to the side Chisato's expression changed.

"Ah, Yukari!"

Alluring Miyu and Hisae, Chisato waved her hand in the air to her distant friend, although it was pointless since the secluded Yukari was already closing the distance. Passing under the divided tree shadows and saturating sunlight she came closer. Watching intently, Miyu's unchanging stare followed, knowing before words that something was wrong. Alongside the tree bark, Miyu kept silent until Yukari sat down lowering her school bag. Without a word, she leaned forward resting her chin on her palms. Radiating a calm but thoughtful glow from those hazel eyes, her face was deep with concentration that nearly bordered on worry. Kindheartedly, this was not without notice from her friends.

"What is it Yukari?" Hisae asked first, her being the rare one to do so.

Contemplating a second longer, Chisato had time to interpret her close friend's emotions. She had known Yukari a long time and this expression was rare. She could remember that the last time it was used was when Yuko Shigeri had problems with a hypnotic mask. It hadn't come up since then so if there was a problem then it must have been important.

"Is something wrong?" Chisato's gaze wandered out with a curious speculation.

Pondering her hidden thoughts under the gentle wind, Yukari reflected upon her mental inquiry in certainty before explaining thoughtfully. Detached from the full concentration in her voice, it was noticeable that she was still grasping the information internally.

"Toshi Soma."

Sliding her legs over the smooth wood Hisae jerked her stance closing her book, she knew that name.

"Do you mean Toshi Soma from class 2-A?"

"Yes."

Yukari lifted her head from the weight of her supporting fingers, bringing her face to the group but staring at no one in particular. Miyu was now standing near the far edge of the bench but held off on sitting as it already had three occupants. Quietly listening, she let Yukari's shaded expression continue.

"She phoned me late last night saying that she needed to talk to me, but refused to share any important details then. But now she nearly broke down trying to tell me inside."

Viewing sideways, Chisato leaned further from the support of her edge seat, as she was quite naïve; any information was interesting information.

"What was it Yukari?"

Regarding Chisato's griping but caring expression, Yukari took heed of her face rather than staring aimlessly. Layered with a thin but unusually dark shade, Yukari let the concern drift into the wind.

"It seems that her sister was attacked last night and became rather traumatized by it."

Yukari paused a moment allowing the full brunt of her words to sink in. Resounding with an utter silence save for the exceptional cool breeze, she could tell that it had worked. Rotating her head to the side she was just beginning to notice the tranquility of the moment until Hisae politely interrupted.

"Who attacked her?"

Stirring slowly again, Yukari aligned her neck to meet Hisae mid-way. Feeling the rushing air over her navy hair for the first time she subconsciously took in the feelings of her wandering strands. Hazel aglow in the dim shade and howling trees, Yukari reasoned within herself considering if the information would sound far-fetched or not.

"She doesn't know, and she barely remembers anything."

Relaxing her school bag to her side Miyu took a step forward leaving the shade and surrounding air to its willful desire upon her clothing. Settling for a semi-informal stance she permitted broken sunlight beams to dwindle upon her face.

"It would seem." Yukari went on. "That she went into voluntary shock afterwards, we might not find out for awhile."

Looking away, Hisae brought her eyes to the pavement while words formed within her head.

"Isn't that when a person enters shock willingly because they can't handle what they saw?"

Yukari's hazel eyes swiveled lightly to her friend losing little of their contemplative character.

"Yes I think so."

Leaning over slightly, Chisato was concerned.

"Will she be alright?"

Thinking awkwardly, Yukari didn't seem to hear but brought her obedient hands to support her soft chin. Pondering the event as a whole, she quietly and calmly held her posture amidst those shaded yellow-brown eyes. Replaying the conversation with her friend and going over it with internal anxiety she questioned within herself. She had been close to Yukari but could never accompany her during school hours. Belonging to a rich family, her schedule demanded nearly her whole life and as such had endless escorts from place to hurried, if not forceful, place. It was always late after school that she might have had time to speak to her. However despite all that she was still a very close friend. Recalling the fact that it was her friend's sister that suffered brought little change to her feelings.

"I don't know."

Dwelling only slightly in the shadowy backdrop Miyu's face glimmered with the fragmented pieces of broken sunlight, shaded by leaves. Locked within herself she began to think, her emotionless, unblinking eyes penetrating more than simple words.

(-)

Brushing the heavens like a great artist, an orange palette of astounding mood and color illuminated the evening sky unrivaled. Revealing its empathizing desire of generosity, the selfless sun radiated a beautiful new glow upon the tired world. Caressing the white clouds with a veil of shade red, the cobalt sky could have never been more beautiful. Overseeing the unfolding creation Miyu beheld its nature, her glassy double staring sadly back at her. There could only be so many days before you had seen them all. That aside, at least the sun was happy with its fate…

Blankly shining through Miyu's ghostly reflection, the golden beams lit up the empty hall, warming it as she waited.

A minute later, Chisato eased alongside, allowing her vision to wander endlessly at the same beauty.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Miyu nodded, her lips motioning an agreement softly. But it was hard to recognize it as her mind tended to pull out the empty details first. The hills beyond brought a feeling of solitude to the lonely school as it was populated by many white houses. All cooking with the smell of meals, or perhaps with family voices, or still perhaps even silent as couples held hands under the same atmosphere. Absorbing the random feelings of these, Miyu was slightly distracted at the movement of Chisato's innate reflection.

"Yukari, Hisae!"

Tracing Chisato's invisible form, Miyu shifted her sunlit eyes to the remainder of the group, straightening out from the windowsill. Rising to her full height she grasped her school bag eyeing it as the moon keychain moved. Glittering in silver flashes Miyu smirked at its presence; at least some things brought happiness…

The golden presence of mingling cobalt was nearly entrancing once outside; united with restful cool air that seemed obliged to tear away even the slightest discomfort. The sidewalk was aglow as they exited the gate, reflecting the sun as it closed toward darkness. It was then that Chisato piped up, a sudden idea entering her mind.

"Hey why don't we go visit your friend's sister Yukari?"

Yukari thought. Although it was but a mere moment, the sudden reminder of her troubled acquaintance was a delicate balance. But as always, there was little harm in wishing someone well.

"I suppose it will be ok, after all I'm sure she would like the company."

Chisato nodded as a wave of excitement started to tingle its way inside her. Turning to face Miyu the sun eclipsed her hair under a faint shade that bordered a fiery perimeter.

"What do you think Miyu?"

Cross shaded from the sun Miyu held the thought a moment, as if carefully weighing the balance. Deciding upon the weightier her gloomy voice drifted through the air resentful to deliver its disappointing message. After all there was work to be done…

"I'm sorry but I--."

"You can't!"

Desperate, Chisato cleaved her hand to her chest, her eyes searching for an answer. She only wanted to cheer Miyu up. Shadowed under a wave of disappointment and the rear-bound sun her eyes became flooded with regret.

"It's ok Chisato." Yukari smiled under the looming orange. "I'm sure she has her reasons."

"But…"

Chisato relaxed, sighing defeat, oh well there was always tomorrow. Rapidly changing her expression she twisted sideways waving a goodbye smile to Miyu over her shoulder.

"See you tomorrow!"

Returning the wave weakly Miyu turned about leaving the three friends to grace the other direction; while her own shadowy outline continued upon destiny.

(-)

Roaring over steel and pavement, cars and trucks echoed overhead; railing the air as they passed metal gratings. As one of the busiest bridges in the district it was nearly never empty, and the girders beneath always rumbled. Overlooking a small man-made stream the sloping underside met up securely with an overpass that descended into the far as a heavy columned ceiling.

From under its construction a single figure sat alone, dulled by the shade. Seemingly unaffected by the chaotic raging above, he remained motionless; content with the place. Clad in full black attire, he rested, silent as the wind. He had always been partial to places like this, away from human contact, alone. After all he didn't have to eat, as his energy came from darkness. From time to time he would drink water, but its reflection was often sorrowful. It was probably better that way, since mixing with humans was like trying to merge iron and clay. While his face wasn't a complete mask it could not express anything except dread. That aside, he patiently glided his vision to the right. Slowly at first, but then receding normally, the diagonal structure of his draping hair made way for his inhuman eyes.

No one was around.

He had been waiting for that, as the park that bordered the bridge was much more favorable. Coated down though several hundred feet of landscaped hills, it had been one the city's best nature reserves. Scarce in its location, it was rare the people visited it. Occasionally yes, but its forte was desertion, same as the cemetery. Perhaps that was the reason no one visited; but he couldn't care less as he had no interest in graveyards. Standing tall, he walked into the park, eying the topmost hill.

Then something happened…

Shuddering at a sudden gust of wind, the man's merciless eyes angled; squinting shut at overpowering squall. Summoning his counter-parting arm to block the air mass, it rippled all around him, his black clothing ravaged like a whip. Then abruptly it stopped, leaving deadly silence in its wake. Lowering his arm the man in black stared, and with unchanging eyes swept his vision forward.

_Endless grey_

Forcefully injecting surprise within his sight, the gaze remained unchanged but what he saw was by no means neglectful…

Everything was gone. The life, the colors, it was nothing but endless grey. Amazingly the landscape resembled the very same he had just seen, except for the fact that the beautiful green grass had been replaced with a dry, grey, lifeless dust. Saturated in ash grey, the silent atmosphere rumbled and reflected a conspiring overcast of eternal grey clouds. Stretching from horizon to horizon they contaminated the setting to no end.

Instantly alert with instinct the contrasting person looked around carefully, taking heed of the leafless brown trees that had just stood so multihued. Devoid of dwellings and roads, it was if he had stepped into a parallel world, as only the rounded hills and troughs held any resemblance to the park that had just existed. Blowing ever so weakly, the faintest breeze touched his cheek, barely succeeding in stirring his clustered strands. Barring the side of his face in a diagonal fashion, the downward hair swept over his hidden ears with little resistance. Hearing little from the deathly depressing place, his eyes focused to the apex of the highest hill he had been approaching. Protruding from the top of the afar place was a solid wooden figure that maintained its ground amidst the surrounding greyness. Swinging hollowly from the top of its L structure was something at what he guessed to be a swinging loop.

Without emotion he started to he top, losing the structure to the hill's growth as he climbed. It was a shallow climb with no steep inclines or crevices, but the eerie inert trees were something to take hold of. Eyes aglow with evil concentration, his pupils maintained their lock of the moving horizon ahead. Step after step brought the goal closer to his face and soon the jutting dark wood was remapping itself from the monotone incline. However this time the details were much stronger…

The loop that he had seen from long below was no longer swinging but held fast by a center weight. Filling the hole of where it had been was a beautifully draping extension of gold curls moving under the light wind. Revealing more from its imprisoned terrain brought only a revelation of ancient torment.

The curls belonged to strikingly familiar blond girl that he had known long ago. Still afar off he nevertheless saw with tunneled vision. Piled low beside the incanting building were the black silhouettes of assorted people, nearly all of them reacting vaguely in heart. Realizing everything, he broke into a sprint eyeing the deathly edifice with full strength. The time was slow now, becoming infinitely lethargic. Still unable to tear his unnatural eyes from target, he could only watch with unprofound realism as the waiting girl turned helplessly to face him. Poisoned with monotone condemnation, she was the only blemish in a world of void color. He could see her now, her face, the person he had cared about the most so long ago. She was weak with color and her appearance suggested more than that. Standing with her arms tied in front she looked so sad and yet so sorry for something unfathomable.

Only revealing himself at the last moment, another, a second figure appeared beside her, hidden under a protective cloak of darkness. His broad and tall outline was unmistakable for a man, but the sinister nature could never have been…

The beautiful blond girl beside him only looked forward, staring blank with fear while hazy tears collected in her blue eyes to trickle silently down her cheeks. Eyes widening only slightly under their cursed position, the man in black stretched forth his hand, grasping the air between them as the executioner pulled the trapdoor.

"NO!"

Breathing heavily and blinking through confused drama, the monotone world disappeared into full blackness being replaced with dizzying spectrums and vibrant sounds. Swirling all around him he fell to a kneeling crouch, resting his panting head upon a black kneecap. Echoing off the walls of his head, the last images merged into squinted blackness. Shaking slightly at the vividness of its recollection his left hand fisted tightly, the nails nearly piercing the skin. Recovering from the wave of emotions, he calmly shifted about to settle on the living ground. Beholding the promising orange twilight and pale cobalt, his emotionless eyes became an essence to his surroundings.

Glancing downward over the park on which he sat, he needed not to be told of where he was. Quite a distance away was the drumming bridge, now only a slight prick in the rhythm of wind. From the zenith of the hill he swept his sapphire rims to rest upon the view; his breathing slowing. There was an empty bench near but he let it alone in appreciative of the soft ground. Setting into a comfortable sitting position, he rested his left elbow upon his raised kneecap, leaning forward.

Empty beyond a cause, the lack of humans from the beautiful park was something to be thankful for...if there was such a thing…

Thinking the moment had passed, an abrupt vigor of negative energy suddenly railed over him. Perplexed, his mind raced defensively, trying to counter it but feeling slightly faint. Shuddering slightly it came again, this time delivering a passive blow of wobbling scenery. Flaring with determination against the third dizzying strike, he struggled to maintain consciousness but it was no use. Strength giving way, his form slumped to the grass.

(-)

"_Five hundred thirty eight years…"_

"_That humans would covet eternal life…what do they know?"_

Dark swirls of dim light swirled in the locking blackness, reverberating the incoherent noises and incomplete feelings. Stirring the illusions of defusing colors, the mind slowly began to reallocate. Very slothful at first, then at a medium speed, until enough focus was gathered to receive a simple sound.

"_Diajoubu?"_

He could hear it…faintly. Distorted with something incomprehensible it was like moving water in the dark. Coming again it seemed to have strength in its words, revitalizing the chaotic black fragments and choppy sensations.

"_Diajoubu?" _

Feeling a prick of conscious, reality began to awaken, driven by so simple of a command. Gathering strength and spirit his body began to fumble with commandeering nerves. Releasing the strange pain of electrical discharge, those sapphire eyes opened to double worlds, relaxing only when the image was of one accord. Blinking ponderously he focused on the forest of thin lines and blades, staring at their gentle movements without conception. Boarding its jagged canopy, a blue sky littered with autumn colors drifted by vertically.

"_Diajoubu_ _desu ka_?_"_

The sentence was clearer now among the lopsided grass. Words that reflected concern and care. Inhaling them along with an uplifting aspect of refreshing air, the man left his collapsed impression to the ground, lifting himself to the aid of unknown grip. Settling for folded legs while his brain sorted out its vertigo, he quietly inspected the streamlined white hands that held his shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

Kneeling from behind, a young girl with crimson eyes and long black hair held the slack of this clothed shoulders firmly. Waiting a moment for the stranger to recollect his bearings she waited until he decided to stand. Smiling gently with compassion she lifted him to his feet whilst he rubbed that hidden face with a reveling hand. Restored to full stance, she held of his unexpected towering appearance, stepping backward though his shadow to fold her arms admiringly across her open jean jacket.

Cursing himself internally for such a weak demonstration, the noir colored male held off the dissipating torment of his mind, the last pieces trickling out of the nerve endings. Fully aware of the person behind him, he turned ecliptically in the orange sun lowering his white hand to the shade. If she had approached him, then perhaps she would not fear him.

Catching the first glimpse of her flattering posture he brought his eyes to wine flavored orbs wishing to thank her. Outlaid in full blue jean attire with brown shoes, she was indeed a youth.

She stepped back.

In but a second nearly the mirror of her first impression had been revealed. Eclipsed under his reigning shadow she began to shake, trembling backward with fearful eyes. Defensively bringing her forearms to her chest she shuddered; locked into the sudden terror that radiated in her face. Unable to take the sight of those insidious sapphire shapes, she turned and ran focusing all her attention forward from beyond that flowing, long black hair. Incapable of looking back for fear it might consume her, the young teenager fled as fast as her jeans covered legs would allow.

…

Pursued by a rendering stare down the pavement, a small girl dressed in a Tokiwa school uniform watched from the seclusion of a sunlit roof. Emotionlessly watching the jean-covered girl run off, she brought her rounded stare to overtake the vast park. Barely interested with the green shades that mixed with the low sun, her vision did not break from the interest of a single black individual. Unaffected by the streaking sun that beautified her face, she let her senses carry outward, mixing with the concentration of her quivering ribbon bound stock.

…

Witnessing her retreating figure with an outstretched hand, the dark man lowered his apologetic arm, turning about with internal regret. Cursing himself once again in silence he resettled into the soft grass, clinching it hatefully. Mentally cursing the fear he had given her, he wondered if this unending infliction would ever cease. Suffering was enough, but others suffered just because he existed…no, rather because this face existed. Buried under a peak of sudden memories, loneliness, and unrivaled hatred there could have been no way he would have noticed the small girl standing behind him…

"You really hate yourself don't you?"

The voice was still and small, but nevertheless full of compassion as it met his ears with a humble personality. Straining his bleak suffering to the side he forced himself tall, releasing the torn grass from his strong grip. Her…

"Guardian"

Meeting the horse voice with zero impact, Miyu ignored any excuse of creeping fear that might seek her judgment. She wanted answers. Standing under a relaxed mood of setting orange her brown eyes valiantly penetrated his glowering back.

"Are you a Shinma?"

As if considering the question very carefully, the man didn't move in the slightest. Trying to get a feel for his motives, Miyu's senses were again distorted at his unusual presence. She couldn't smell him or feel him very well but that tingling 6th sense she had was soaring out of control. One thing she could feel though was his emotions… Still facing the other way he answered.

"No…perhaps I should have been..."

Miyu's eyes widened, the shock of those bitter but truthful words stirring up unprofaned mental storms. Taking a knowledgeable step forward in her Tokiwa uniform, Miyu's voice loomed out unaffected by the unbalancing confession.

"Why?"

She couldn't deny that last statement had indeed surprised her. As most Shinma had nothing to hide, nearly all were straightforward save for the few that abided their short time with persisting lies. Some would even denounce their entire plots to her ears, possessing the framework of foolish, undefeatable beliefs. Cascading deeply with a baritone voice, Miyu listened further.

"Because then…you would kill me."

Turning about slowly the dark man traded the glowing sun upon his face, replacing it depressingly amidst an oblique shade as he faced her. Regarding the girl's unmoving character he awaited a response.

Miyu stared deeply into his face, focusing resolutely into those inhuman eyes. But this time was different; as they were no longer contained with immaculate malevolent strife, but soft sorrow…

Incredibly his eyes were actually rounded with depressing sentiments. It was if it was a world within a world. Flashing brightly for a mere instant Miyu's mind reflected the first time she had seen this.

The school window…

Disrupting further recollection, the man's voice came out again, amazingly changed to a tone of understanding. A soft voice, one that she knew very well…

A voice of sorrow.

"You can see it can't you?"

Yielding submissively under his internal character, his sapphire eyes depressed further as the mutual understanding Miyu reflected became known.

"Who are you?"

The answer was instant.

"My name…I have forgotten it."

Speechless at the answer, Miyu nodded her head, blinking her eyes for a momentary, but disappointing acknowledgement. If there was one thing she was sure of it was that he was telling the truth. As she did have an extensive arsenal of interpretations, it was only in a rare case that they could ever be wrong.

"How do you know me?"

The man stopped for a moment, the wind blowing between them. His eyes glowed in the shade, considering critically the next sentence. Fading back into permanent form, his face turned fearsome, although his voice did not change.

"The book of Shinma."

Before Miyu could respond he raised his left arm, its motion causing herself to react. But he didn't attack, rather flattened his hand into a knife. Then slowly rotating, he showed her the palm, until the presence of dark Kanji caught the sunlight, burned in his skin. Seeing the letters, the symbolic language came to her mind.

"_Taka-yama"_

Miyu switched her view to his face, taking hold of his solemn eyes.

"High Mountain."

The nameless man nodded slightly, barely disturbing the flowing pattern of his sunset hair.

"Correct."

Miyu thought a moment.

"Then isn't 'High mountain' your name?"

Narrowing his brows at the hearing of that word the man regarded her for a second; if he was impressed by her knowledge he wasn't going to complement it. Speaking callously he shunned his hand aside, angrily biting off the words.

"It's a lie."

As if to emphasize the point further he tightly griped his hand with audio-able results.

"Return in three hours, I shall be here."

Starting up he moved slowly and diligently upon the lush grass, returning the way he had come. Pausing to scan the ground the man held off a brief moment before gathering a lost school bag that now lay alone. Shouldering the cargo that had belonged to that crimson-eyed girl he turned back to Miyu, fixing his legs into an L position. Rendering a stare under his standard terrifying gaze, he let soft, parting words seep the air.

"Your friends care for you. But fear will not last forever."

Miyu watched him go, thinking within her heart.

It was just his way of saying sorry…

(-)

Claming the final flicker of sunlight, darkness overshadowed the land. Darkness really seemed like a liquid sometimes. Almost like black water since it liked to drown every thing it touched. Humming protectively, white streetlights stood watch over black streets; fully conscious to their mechanical summon. Even on the hospital grounds all was silent. With the main building several stories in height, nearly every window was dark.

Nearly…

Quietly standing in a white room layered with dividing cubicles, three Tokiwa schoolgirls regarded the youthful patient before them. Resting peacefully in the dim light, her unconscious self swept away in the warmth the large bed provided.

"Thank you everyone." Soma whispered from the side of her sister's bed not stinging in even the slightest gratitude. "Thank you for visiting my sister."

Yukari smiled, shouldering her school bag as quietly as possible, replying with an expression that no words could match. Leading the way from the small room her two friends followed her as they prepared to go home. Stepping lightly they made their way to the elevator, being careful not to disturb others.

Chisato whispered.

"I'm glad that she is doing better now."

Nodding with agreement Yukari kept her smirk, glad that her friend and her sleeping sister were doing all right. Since before the time they had come soma's sister hadn't even responded to the simplest of requests except for her family. Fortunately the course of the visit had not only changed that, but the spirit of the three friends as well. It was so nice to help others, and they could have never attested better. Blinking with the fresh image of Miki's health, Chisato smiled in unison. Happy with the knowledge that today had been a good day.

(-)

Bloodcurdling the air with echoes of a medium wind, a darker melody took hold upon the nightly landscape. Fading quickly into the horizon, pale azure died to the deep black that enveloped the world once more. Weary of the exhaustion the day had provided, shadows merged themselves into their creators. Without glisten or shine, cold pavement provided the medium for upon which footsteps resided.

Leaving the dim outline of a simple high school to diminish into the overpowering darkness, a tall erect figure walked unaccompanied. Shunning reaction of any sort, he walked alone under the streetlights. Focused intently to the destination before him, he continued onward, impassive as the shadows.

Adorned with the bare shadow of darkness, Miyu relaxed under the hidden moonlight. Sitting comfortably upon the roof of a small house, she waited patiently as the unbiased wind tugged at her white kimono. Standing along side her cross-legged posture, Lava held firm his stance, attesting to the protecting blood contract that flowed within him. Creaking the cape about his head, he brought his hidden eyes to white attire.

"Miyu, do you think we can trust him?"

Patiently, Miyu closed her eyes to the rushing air, feeling her purple bow strips fly though the draft.

"We shall see."

Raising her ruffling head but a little, Miyu looked to the far of the murky park. Everything was completely dark without the moon, setting a twinge of uneasiness as she waited. Without the aid of any internal lighting, the park had been transformed into a sea of twisted proportions.

Reacting silently to a distant object, Lava uttered his strengthened voice.

"Miyu, that's him."

From across the ocean of blackness a single black figure entered the park, losing the impaling company of neighboring streetlights for the ominous cover of total concealment. Narrowing her eyes with piercing lock, Miyu fastened to his afar approach. Refusing to break she held his character upon inhuman retinas, regarding the image carefully. Tipped with the color of the surrounding shade, his atypically open skin basked dimly with minimum movement. Reaching a stealthily place of near-invisibility he stopped, allowing indomitable sapphire to match Miyu's face. Holding ground with that infamous L position, his faint expression lived with stirring hair while he waited for the next move.

Miyu blinked deeply, residing to the confines of her memory, searching acutely. Leaving a scaring impression through her moving lids, Miyu regarded the key scenery as she stood tall, unaffected by intimidation. Speaking softly to her friend, she prepared for the meeting.

"Let's go Lava."

Cloaking into the surrounding environment, it was but a short trip before she stood barefoot among the welcoming grass. Reinforcing her stance, Lava held her side, ready to fight if need be.

"Well?" Miyu began, politely recalling the sympathy she had shown so shrewdly before. Wishing to promote a friendly atmosphere she smiled faintly, her mind prepared should anything happen.

The man didn't answer for a moment, but rather maintained silence. Looking past his sharp eyes into his core, Miyu's senses could only return hazy emotions. Distorted and bleak, it seemed the only information she would get tonight would be verbal.

Still quiet, the man regarded the two that stood before him, taking no surprise at Lava's intimidating company. Setting his eyes shut, he spoke low having made the decision.

"Here..."

Miyu listened.

"The book of Shinma is shinma."

"Is?" Miyu questioned, not quite understanding.

The man opened his eyes, looking solidly into the guardian's face.

"Your name is Miyu."

Miyu grimaced, her face taking a narrowed look. Taking a step forward, her voice toned up. She did not like to be toyed with…

"How do you know my name?"

Darkly, the answer came.

"_Shinma...are the supernatural beings that devour the hearts of men...and lead them to ruin. Long ago they were sealed in the dark world. However there are stray Shinma that live secretly in the human world. They live in the division between night and day."_

He paused, raising his head to angle with Miyu's.

"_The Guardian who sends the stray Shinma back to the dark world...is the beautiful vampire, Miyu. No one knows her true face…"_

His voice seemed to echo upon more than her mind, more like the very core of her being itself, those words…although she had never heard them, pounded her heart nearly as truthful as the destined blood that flowed though her.

"That…book…is it?"

Miyu was shocked, he had said that its contents could not be transferred nor learned by words, and after such a strong display of knowledge she could not believe that it was but inferior…

Maintaining his undying malicious eyes, the man answered her question.

"No, it is a shinma. It was a shinma, and will be a shinma…"

Miyu didn't understand.

"What do you mean?"

The man's eyes narrowed, his head bowing slightly before they closed.

In his head he had again remembered…

(-)

A dark forest…

A monster…dead

Approaching it…

Getting wounded…

Escaping…

It was so fragmented. But the next images were vivid.

His village was before him, the villagers all stirred up with weapons of various sorts. Ahead of him was a large platform, a girl standing on it. He could remember her… She had been more than a friend. More than a sister… Did he have a sister? Visually his family was just voided outlines... three of them… Why was it that she was the only one that had color? No…Why couldn't he remember her name? He knew he had loved her but couldn't remember anything…how… why….

But it didn't matter… No…

All that mattered was that he had cared once …and it was for her...

Pushed to join them on that death stage, wordless orders were shouted, the sound long since forgotten… In the monotone grey and brown that his memory provided the last images played slowly. From his vision they all hung…everyone he had cared about. Lifeless, and quiet they swayed with the wind. Everywhere it was deserted, the mob long since gone. But he himself,… alive...

Hanging alongside them, the memory ended like camera without film. The last image being his own shout that cut the rope.

(-)

Exiting his fragmented memory the dark man beheld the guardian. At that time his wound had absorbed the drops of a shinma's blood. Although he never guessed until his face reflected in the river… and his hand…

Unknown to him, it had been a higher tier shinma of Japan. Mixed with immortality, he had been given what no human should wish for…

Then it had only been a matter of time before the village tried to kill him…

Unable to remember further, the dark man focused. Perhaps he shouldn't tell the guardian. He had wanted to, but there was no point. What he was flowed in his blood and as such could only be shared… Although he had experienced more than enough suffering in his life, it by no means lay it upon another…

What had consumed him had changed him. His existence was empty and cold. He would not give her the same.

"The book of shinma…"

Miyu listened, his voice trailing off.

"You don't need it..."

Turning, he began to walk.

In her mind Miyu's expression had changed. He hadn't told her one thing about himself and yet she could feel that he was living meaninglessly. If there was one emotion that spread like darkness, it was sorrow. She knew because for decades it had been the medium that consumed her…

"Are you going to wander forever?"

He stopped.

Not bothering to turn he glanced over his shoulder, his voice passive.

"Is there anything else?"

Miyu stared back, softening her expression as she came closer.

"Eternal happiness. A place without pain or suffering, isn't that what you want?"

In the enveloping darkness he paused. Is that what he wanted? He didn't know, and even if he did he would never be worthy of such a gift. Time had erased any hope he had had in 'happiness'. Time had destroyed any vitality that word held.

Leveling his head on his own path he closed his eyes, drifting his final sentence.

"Is there even such a thing?"

Then he was gone, walking into the distance the way he had come; alone.

---

Holding her lustful expression a little longer, Miyu slowly let it collapse into a farewell smile.

Turning her attention to her trusting servant she looked up upon his white mask.

"What do you think Lava?"

Lava softened his voice, his fortified thinking coming to good use. Carefully moving about the hood of his dark blue cape, he regarded Miyu's insightful face.

"He is human Miyu."

Miyu nodded.

"Are you going to follow him?"

Shaking her head, Miyu faced forward to the blank park devoid of light. Having learned more tonight then in the past two days her mind breathed deeply. While his power was very confusing in shinma terms, it was very easy to read his emotions.

"No, we'll watch him for now."

(-)

Moving at a slow pace under the government of white streetlights the nameless person sustained his meaningless goal, walking to where his random feet would deliver. Remembering the conversation with the guardian, his mind flashed with the unmistakable monotone pictures that traced her inked form with ancient yellow paper. Always alone, he continued into the sleepless night.

Seeing the same, a shadowy figure followed from the rooftops, stalking his every move without detection. Pausing on a small satellite antenna, it let his only distinguishable attribute glow in the night.

Violet eyes.

Smiling invisibly but evilly, they narrowed with desire.


	4. Chapter 4

Echoing softly to the embracing surroundings, the familiar, if not redundant bells of Tokiwa School sounded once more.

Listening calmly, Miyu stood comfortably in her usual spot. Leaning on her arms, her eyes swept the open schoolyard.

Apart from the scarce students that walked below, the field was completely deserted. However this mood of calm wind and warm sunlight was more than what she had wished. Although she needed real friends, nature had become like a parent to her and for that she was grateful. Breathing in the fresh air without even so much as a facial flinch; she nonetheless was enjoying the moment to its fullest. Since birth she had always been an outdoor person, raised in the fields, watching the stars, had practiced juggling on the porch, and even played flute music under the cool of the evening. To her it was incomprehensible that any human would relish in the ever-growing concrete jungles that masked such beauty. Shifting her foot lazily to scrape with the spotless concrete Miyu smiled to nature's unending comfort. Feeling little breeze compared to last night, she regarded the hazy clouds that filmed over the blue sky. Having lived 72 years thus far she had seen many things. But nature was not all she was thinking about…

"_Eternal happiness. A place without pain or suffering, isn't that what you want?"_

The man had stopped to her calling and turned backward. It was hard to determine what he had been thinking at that moment, but she knew that the direction was obvious. If he had understood, then facial features of thought had failed. Intriguingly enough, his response was far from arrogant…although it was also devoid of any provenience.

"_Is there even such a thing?"_

Miyu thought about that.

It was hard to say. The world choked happiness, as if it hated it. As time went on humans only became more and more callous. But for him, it seemed that they had a lot in common. He avoided human contact even more than her, but that reason was obvious… He wasn't arrogant or haughty either; on the contrary, he was completely heartless and callous as if his life meant nothing. Miyu knew that he was human, but it was difficult to understand why a part of him was not. Every time upon meeting he had set her senses on overdrive, his properties merging and masking themselves. Combined with a deadly aura it was no wonder why one look would cause fear… All this was very perplexing, but nothing compared to the last detail. For he had such powerful sorrow, one that even rivaled hers. She knew that that kind of emotion was not possible in a normal lifespan, so then…

None of it made sense…

At first Miyu had thought it would at least be kind to offer, even though the motives were somewhat selfish. It was sad, but she was a shinma and it was anger, hatred, fear, depression, sorrow, all these that provided the best blood. However she rarely focused on that, rather the lifting and relieving of their heavy burdens. After all there were hopeless people that she did reject…people that were ungrateful; arrogant. (that was the worst)

Still, even at the prick of that notion Miyu couldn't help but think of what his blood tasted like. Every person's blood was different. Some was sweet whilst others were bitter, but rarely would there be unique experiences. All blood carried the life of a human and as such became a special medium for knowledge transfer. When Miyu's power would come into contact with a person's blood it acted like a spiritual splice that would share memories and dreams. Some humans had solid lives of sadness and shame, while others led joyous ones into but a single catastrophe. Inconsequential to the workings of the matter Miyu was happy that her existence could lift such burdens. Refocusing her thoughts, she wondered further.

"_Is there even such a thing?"_

She couldn't really put her finger on that matter. He had, in a way inadvertently avoided the request altogether. Vying for a conclusion would take some time, and although Miyu was patient she couldn't help this lustful feeling of curiosity that burned inside her. As expected, her selfish destiny or rather inhuman conscious was acting of its own will again…

"There you are Miyu!"

Perking her face largely, Chisato quickly scooted over to her close friend, unaware of interruption. Taking full advantage of the five-minute bell delay she was cheerful to converse.

"He he he!" Chisato grinned deeply upon arching slit eyes, bringing her thin arms to join behind her back. If there was a reason for attention then she was it.

"Guess what Miyu?"

Miyu returned the affection dimly, obviously interested but without mood for such games. Countering the question with a small glooming voice, she shifted her body away from the comforting ledge.

"What?"

Chisato leaned forward, trying to erase the gloom.

"Yukari's friend is doing better!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

Leaving no room for restful words it was evident that Chisato was nearly intoxicated with this event. Or perhaps she was trying to cheer her up again. As Chisato's feelings were quite gullible she was a pure example of careless passiveness. While Miyu didn't have anything against helping others, she was inclined to agree that its victory should be kept toward the internal side.

"We visited her last night and now she is almost all better!"

Coming up from behind, Yukari interrupted; coupled with Hisae.

"Yeah until Chisato tripped over the lamp cord."

"Yukari!"

Inverting her joyful expression into a repulsive retort, Chisato shot back her counterattack before embarrassment took hold.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?"

Laughing of one accord the quartet reeled in the amusement, causing even Chisato to chuckle. Short lived as it was; they all turned their eyes back to Miyu's restful stance, her engagement in the matter being the weakest.

Perking suddenly at a hidden reminder, Yukari guided her hazel eyes to Chisato's reddish hair.

"Chisato didn't you want to ask Miyu something?"

"Oh, Yeah! I wanted to ask you Miyu, what did you think of that guy from the mall?"

Striking a bell of perfect recollection, Miyu's brain started up from the question despite her nominal face.

"Well, I…."

Miyu hesitated. Unnoticed from her friends she didn't know what to say that could make it seem believable without lying. Miyu hated lying and she never wished it upon anyone. Thankfully Chisato's pressing voice had interrupted her difficult position before too long and replaced it with an easier route.

"Did you see him again?"

"Yes."

That did it.

Shattering the calm fragrance that the moment had just endured, the three opposite schoolgirls froze. Eyes rounding wide, Chisato stood still under the spell of her memory, her concern for Miyu visible. In the blink of an eye the forgetful events of two days past had been reincarnated upon her fragile mind.

"You did?"

Miyu nodded again, this time only murmuring a slight sound from her lips. Deciding to steer the conversation before it got out of control, she continued with her words.

"He said he was sorry if he caused you any pain."

Transforming from stun to surprise, the trio of girls regarded each of the other; unable to grasp.

Not wishing to say more, Miyu walked into the classroom, thankful at the sudden bell.

(-)

Soaring majestically though the transparent afternoon, a wistful wind blew though the city center, speeding along in turbulent clumps. Snaking its way though unmovable towers of immense height, it countered the warm sun with its cool nature. Crowded streets resembled a daily festival of diverse faces, each and all going about their errands like ships on the endless sea. Despite the aberrational cold wind that had been building in strength, the streets were full of cheerful faces. From teenagers to adults to exceeded seniors, nearly all accepted the unbiased atmosphere equally. It had been quite hot for the last few days and to see…or rather feel the difference, was likened to rare 'acts of kindness'.

Surging violently across the tops of skyscrapers, the draft of wondrous air felled differently thought the narrow alleyways. At times its invisible hands would gather scarce trash into small whirlwinds only to release its cargo at the command of gentle chaos. As a pathfinder in a brick forest, the invisible entity that had existed the length of time eased freely though the narrow portals. Trading brilliant light for lesser shade, the wind swirled weakly between scarlet walls. Howling its presence as it passed, it continued on its way, unhindered by a sudden black obstacle.

Resting quietly alongside the narrow passageway, a black clad man sat against cold pavement resting his back upon red bricks. Not bothering to regard the soothing wind that brushed his brown hair in gentle lifts, he let the unseen thing act its will upon his daggered strands. Leaning quietly under the fortitude of dim shade and surrounding brick, his menacing sapphire eyes slept under peaceful lids. While the wind continued its motion around his inert position, his hair moved gently around his docile face.

Hidden under the serenity of the moment, his dormant figure was like a statue that only the wind could love.

Coming across him without warning, multiple heaves of air rippled his still character, sweeping the mood of tranquility as it passed. Failing to rouse him from his deep rest, the voice of the heavens settled for the howling sound that impacted his hidden ears…

Breathing shallowly, his eyes nevertheless reacted to the summons, twitching vaguely before opening. It was slow, like the dawning of a new day as his obedient lids slothfully revealed his strongest attribute. Dominating his barely conscious mind, the dreamy feeling of welcoming sleep beckoned him again. It was pleasant, like the medium of where you can still remember dreaming, that otherworldly place devoid of pain. It wasn't real though; there was no such thing as 'painless' on this world, anyone who thought so was a fool.

Rotating his dawning gaze to the right, he regarded the deserted alleyway and the roads beyond. With only the distant sound of busy traffic to occupy his waking mind, he stood slowly to the presence of wintry muscles. Hearing the rush of blood drown his ears into silence, he let the sensations of countless internal rivers to create their feelings of paradox strength. They seemed to resound thought their paths, echoing the cursed touch as life-bringing material sped though its red tunnels.

Staring at nothing, the dark man waited a moment, it being rare as he reflected upon himself. Even after meeting the guardian everything continued; the sun rose and fell, the wind moved, and he…was alive.

"_Alive…"_

He closed his eyes.

Alive… Was he not dead? Had he not died a long time ago? Save for hatred he was emotionless, callous, indifferent to pain… Things that lived…died. But he couldn't…and slowly his soul had bled to death… Things that were dead were dead…could they die again?

He had tried that once…being tried of the pain, the suffering, the eternal disease, and he had tried…

But density laughed at suicide…

Sorrow multiplied from that point…the knowledge of endless life…and the powerlessness to end it. Physically ageless, he was 19 and any human would have though so. But again, like all his traits, his appearance was deceptive.

"_Nineteen…no…Five hundred thirty eight…"_

How ironic.

"_Ironic…"_

That actually might have been funny if time hadn't removed it. All that he had cared about was destroyed by a shinma. His loved ones were destroyed by a shinma…The blood of a shinma flowed though him...

Yet he destroyed them. Destroyed them mercilessly…

It was never about revenge though, as he had forgotten about that. Simply, having suffered so much he hated it; and as such hated those who caused it…

"_Shinma…"_

No, they didn't just cause it…they lived by it…

Standing upward to full height, the dark figure looked outward to the distant sky ignoring the complaints that filled his muscles. Focusing his vision, crystallized eyes beheld the narrow exit of the alleyway. Beyond the resonance of distant city life and drifting voices could be heard. He listened, knowing that those incoherent noises were still of one thing…living. Living as it should be. Pausing only for a moment his noir runners slowly started off, tapping the sunlit pavement as he crossed from pathway to sidewalk.

(-)

Chisato smiled. It had turned out that Soma's sister had been released from the hospital and her father, hearing of their company, had invited them to dinner. Pleased that the invitation had included Yukari and Hisae the three of them had gone out together, formally dressed as they waited. Eying the water fountain before them, Chisato was once again in a cheerful mode.

"I'm glad that Miki is doing better already. It was really nice of Mr. Toshi to invite us."

Yukari agreed.

"Yeah he said he would pick us up in a grey limousine."

Chisato lit up, her reacting taking her from the bench.

"A limo! No way!"

Yukari looked ahead, the large courtyard full of people and traffic. Of course limos were rare in Japan, but not unheard of. From here it would be easy to spot.

"Yeah, I could hardly believe it myself."

Hisae looked up from her book, if there was reason for excitement she didn't understand. Being the most docile of the three, she mostly kept to herself as her hobby was learning. However she was still grateful, in her own way.

"Here it comes."

As if on queue the luxury car rolled up, a well dressed man exiting and holding the door for them. Entering in order of excitement Chisato took the lead, followed by Yukari. With Hisae entering last, it wasn't long before the vehicle started moving.

(-)

Increasing in size, the setting sun once again began its abysmal, but beautiful journey into the darkening earth. Spliced with an artistic blend of cerulean, crimson, and orange it had been on of Japan's favorite sunsets. Spread in scattered segments, small white clouds drifted about, splashed with red as the sky continued to dim.

From the far-off vista of sun-eclipsed skyscrapers and populated streets, the quiet outskirts and empty roads provided a powerful contrast to that of its bustling core. With no cars to interrupt the restful silence, its peaceful silence was a beauty unto its own. Bordering alongside a derelict sidewalk, twisted, leafless trees erected an eerie watch over the abandoned business district. Populated with old buildings and deserted streets, it only purpose was to await the day of demolition.

Suddenly the silence was broken…

Faint at first, the sweeping grip of soft footsteps carefully eased through the frail boarder of tranquility. Quiet and seeming to come from a threefold direction, the air seamlessly watched as the cause became revealed.

Eclipsed in setting sun, a single arcane character walked alone. Faceless with shade and the cover of his hair, his fearful features slept from sight, though having no one to intimidate. Refusing to look neither left nor right, his entrancing state was one with the atmosphere around him. Impassive to anything he let the cool of the evening sway upon his chaotic memory. Moving his right hand to physically sense the cold metal beneath his dark hoddie, he griped the beckoning of nostalgic reminiscence….

…

Etching itself upon a barren landscape, the hollow, deathly wind echoed upon airborne dust. Making itself known in the realm of unperceived dreams, that mysterious entity was always one with all. Torn from its peaceful state, lethargic sand cried out against the sky's movement whilst it was dragged at but a whisper from the ground. Articulating into chaotic rifts, the grey sand moved about its dunes from the wind's voice. Reinforced by hazy overcast, the mediator between black and white overspread the land; contaminating the barren dessert endlessly. Only worn out twisted trees dared to make a stand against the conform background. With darkly warped shapes, their existence reeked with the eerie aroma of death.

A world of death.

Mutely stepping above the grey dunes, noir runners upheld their color, refusing to be influenced by the monotone environment.

Even in his visions he was the same, the same attire the same face…his memory fragmented to the point where uncertainty filled the gaps. Ravaged with a bitter wind, the dark man fearlessly treaded though lost territory. Stripped of landmarks and vitality, his seemingly aimless direction was not in vain. Locking his sapphire eyes hatefully onto the monument before him, he once more beheld the towering cause of his family's demise. Standing only a little ways away, the hangman's noose was again filled with the same lovingly gold-blond head. Randomly, her beautiful hair bathed in the flowing wind, ruffling about her thin figure and neck. Still as time, her dress rippled; blue and white that warred with grey. Merely a servant to her centerpiece, those endless strands of gold parted way for sad eyes to appear. Rocking her neck under a side slipstream of air, that wall of blond caressed her crying cheek tenderly under the contrast of her roped neck. Wordlessly her lips moved, the sounds intangible upon his ears. More tears brimmed under her crystal blue eyes until the sparking haze traveled in lines to drip from her flawless chin.

Gloating to the full pleasure this moment would bring, unearthly laughter never failed to cease; but rather chose to form from its omni-directional ridicule. Materializing into a faceless dark cloak upon the twisted platform, its thriving amusement poured from it's obscurely hooded features. Releasing the final moments into a mixture of ultimate humility and conniving sorrow, a dark hand appeared from the cover of the executioner's cape, slowly coming to rest upon an equally evil handle. Resounding a low hit of musical malevolence, the contact of rickety wood echoed submissively to all surroundings.

Powerless to break gaze with his beautiful friend, he could only bid her one last look. But for all the moment and emotions he had, they were inferior to hers. Those eyes she had, so radiant of her emotions…ones that would never open to light again. The tears of a crystal river so vibrant… that would now forever dry up. The hair of spun gold whose nature defied even the most skilled artist... Her dress, the seamless attire that she had loved so much and now would never love again… There was something she wanted to say, something that would outweigh the vast lifetime of idle words. What was it? It was if some mystic serenity was calling for the final piece of some unnatural puzzle. Her entire body could only say one message, and in the moment it was as equally murky as the silent words her lips uttered.

Then…the obsequious peace of the moment was shattered as the judgmental lever was pulled….

…

Anger building, the dark man swept the memory away forcefully. Staring into the distance of condemned buildings he angled his lids.

Digging into the rigid grips of his weapon, the nameless man tightly grasped his hidden handgun. Feeling his white skin adhere into the countless criss-cross patterns of the handle he shunned the memory aside.

Then his instinct flared…

Slowly he vision rotated.

To his right was a tree, its presence far from ordinary. Twisted like all the others it wasn't so much the tree itself, but rather the shade that enveloped it…

Strange…

But he didn't care; whatever it was he didn't care.

Walking onward, he continued.

(-)

Recessing into weaker and still weaker footsteps, the mysterious man eventually faded into the distance.

Watching at his back, the same distorted tree reflected upon itself, now alone. Totally contrasting to the warm light, its lying shadow…pitch black in tint…began to move. Slowly at first, it separated itself from the confines of natural shade. Unchanged by sunlight, its conglobating form rippled silently about the dead grass. Gradually and without hurry it began to follow…

(-)

Nearing darkness, the final colors of daylight faded into the earth. With the only light being artificial, night had come once again.

Far from the distant city of electricity, a private restaurant sat in the middle of a garden, its purpose reserved for the exceptionally wealthy. While it did have electric lighting of its own, only the main building had been privileged; the designers deciding on torch light for the surrounding foliage. Out of range of the city's blinding light the stars could clearly be seen, adding to the splendor. Quiet and secluded, nature was at ease to share its company.

Alight with the modern fabrications of extravagant beauty and architecture, its outward design was only inferior to the visual delectations within. Reflecting something like that of the Edo era, its numerous pieces of furniture, ornaments, and paintings were only secondary to the traditional service.

"Will that be all for you today sir?"

Holding a respective stance that mimicked the house's honor and diligence, the waiter folded his hands formally. Without need of any writing utensils one could easily tell that his memory was exemplary.

"No, thanks."

With a respectful nod of his head the waiter left, leaving the six guests to their time. Turning his interests back toward the table, Mr. Toshi continued the conversation.

"Did you girls enjoy it?"

Kneeling along with Yukari and Hisae, Chisato smiled cheerfully. Sounding an affirming rumble from the depths of her throat she glanced over to wonder at her friends thoughts.

From the center of the three, Yukari's taller form didn't bother to smile but rather confirmed the question with moving lips. Slightly dry with concern, her voice maintained a level note.

"It was very good, thank you."

Following her lead, Hisae's conservative voice trailed out last, though it remarked no less of un-appreciation.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Toshi."

Bowing her brunette head, Hisae added an extra element of gratitude that her shy voice sometimes lacked. Seated on the opposite side, Soma and Miki smiled back while their father's center posture commanded over them. Seeming slightly distraught he focused his concern upon Yukari.

"Is something troubling you Yukari?"

Yukari straightened, becoming slightly surprised that her inward thoughts had been noticed. Hoping to have delayed this moment a little longer she sighed deeply, blinking acutely. But there was no helping it now.

"There is something I wanted to ask Miki."

Showing more than a hint of puzzled features, Mr. Toshi shifted a momentary look at his daughter. Unable to decipher what it might inquire he listened carefully as Miki took character.

"What is it Yukari?"

Yukari hesitated. Silently she had dreaded this moment ever since she has witnessed Miki in the hospital bed. Although part of her wanted to forget the whole thing, her inner spirit still pressed to resolute the matter. She was certain that that man from the mall was involved, she couldn't deny it after feeling the same thing twice. The fear that had been in Miki's eyes had been identical to hers. Perhaps, emotionally she was reading too much into it (as she often tended too) but after all one of her best friends had become severely hurt from this ordeal and she wanted to solve, and thereby remove its mystery.

"Miki…do you remember who attacked you?"

Startled with shock Miki body reacted defensively, the simple reminder of Yukari's words calling up strong images that she wished forgetfulness. Seeing the impact, her father began to raise his left hand, intent on halting the discussion. However Miki caught it. Nodding a fearless azure stare into her father's eyes she gradually faced across the table. Luring the eyes of all that knelt around her she began with an anxious mind.

"Well…I"

Interrupting from the side Chisato angled her eyebrows, her face filling with defensive anger.

"Yukari! Do you think you should be asking that? I mean you know how much pain it put her though!"

Tilting her head to level downwards with Chisato's unhappy expression, Yukari quickly reconsidered. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a good idea to pry, after all the persistence of curiosity was not worth the trauma of another being. Sustaining her serious expression she refaced Miki.

"Then could you tell me who saved you?"

Perking up, Miki smirked, thankful for an easier path. Beforehand she couldn't remember too much because she had been in shock; but over time even that had been conquered. Besides, her attacker had been a monster! Anyone and anything she would have told it to would think she was crazy; which wasn't a good thing for a rich family. Thankfully most people respected her silence about the matter and that was relieving.

"Well…" she stuttered slightly. "He was very tall and from what I could tell, quite angered at what happened. He was dressed in full black and had really scary eyes."

With one accord Yukari, Chisato, and Hisae snapped heads, reflecting the same expression. Striking serious bells of embedded memory the trio faced forward, Yukari taking the unanimous speech.

"This guy…did those eyes happen to be…blue?"

"Well…yes…"

Having maintained adequate silence since the conversation began, Chisato lips sprung to life, living with impulsiveness.

"HIM!"

All eyes on Chisato, she suddenly retracted in embarrassment. Features flushing with blush, she cupped her hand to her mouth having noticed her impetuousness. Looking to the side she decided to let Yukari take the rest of the chat.

"I'm sorry."

Yukari grimaced.… She had expected the attacker to be that mysterious malevolent; this was more than a shock. Apart from will, her mind raced with the humbling dawn that she had been placed back to square one. Perhaps what Miyu said was true and their judgment had just been ill tempered and reckless. If that was the case, as it already seemed so…then she had been wrong all along. Having the spiel of her conscious accuse her with shame, Yukari thoughts began to change. Without even so much as looking at Chisato, her sustaining voice continued.

"Do you know his name?"

Knowing that she was almost out of details, Miki shook her head, permitting her blond hair to quiver restfully.

"No, he just took me to a small shop where I phoned my parents and when I turned around he was gone."

Finishing the last sentence Yukari thought about it carefully. Without any words, the time ticked by slothfully, pounding the air with its quiet hand until finally the waiter returned to disturb the silence.

"Here is your bill sir, thank you very much."

Bowing on leave the waiter left Mr. Toshi to count his funds. Gathering a large sum of money into a neat stack on the ancient, yet artful table, he stood silently.

"Come on, I'll take you girls home."

(-)

Completely engulfed under an impenetrable cloak of thick darkness, the deathly aroma of saturating nightfall overshadowed the earth. Long since set into the voided horizon, not even the slightest sliver of light could be seen. The moon was gone, imprisoned by unnatural, formless clouds. While broken streetlights had long since failed their purpose, the unlit streets grew darker and darker with an existence that surpassed natural. A dank wind howled lightly, allowing the eerie environment to fill with a conspiring, yet palpable fear. One would think that such a night couldn't exist. The air wasn't alive…it was dead.

Succumbing to the despot that this unearthly atmosphere created, old brick buildings and desolate roads held their silence, as if afraid to disturb that which was hidden…

Devoid of any and all life, the abandoned business district's destined condemnation could only wait as it had over the decades, hollow and forsaken…

But tonight it wasn't.

Completely camouflaged into the color that his dark clothing radiated, a nameless man continued on his path in the middle of the street. Without the interference of vehicular traffic the ancient asphalt perfectly resounded the impressions of his feet. Each step seemed to carry an evil echo, as if the entire environment had been enraptured through mutilated spirits.

However fear did not affect him and his powerful eyes swept across the black street in slow fashion. Beholding the faded wear of time that was impartial to all things, he brought his unblinking stare forward to face the center of the wide street. It was dark tonight; too dark…like the impaling blackness had dreaded its own countenance. Since sunset it had increasingly became stronger and stronger…as if a Shinma itself had become the entity. Slowly digesting the patterns of chaos that his mind processed, he abruptly stopped in place, his eyes leveling. Positioned in the middle of the road, he hid his right hand under the obscurity of his hoddie, retracting strongly with the grips of his weapon. Speaking callously, and of a tone that uttered baritone force, he drifted his voice to the shadows behind him.

"Stop hiding."

Snickering under the breath of planned discovery, a thin beam of concentrated shade ascended out of the asphalt, its substance widening and solidifying into a voided figure of pure night. Materializing into the silhouette of a human, its hidden lips tasted the air with a taunting attitude.

"You finally figured it out."

Twisting about, the nameless man took aim, his gun finding the target long before his eyes. Bringing his head to level dangerously with the contrasting image of his handgun, he narrowed them… Obediently, his hair strayed from his vision, leaving unforgiving irises to permeate the air between them. Holding his ground without hesitation he listened as the Shinma continued.

"This night is mine."

His words had abruptly gone dark, devoid of any arrogant haughtiness that had just been present. Leaving the sentence on a serious note, his demonic form permitted his final attribute to take shape.

Coming out of the pools of his hidden head, two sources of amethyst terror appeared with one accord, identical as their sapphire rivals.

"And so are you."

Like lightning, a shadowy hand slashed forward, hell-bent on initiating the first strike. Screeching vigorously through the rush of air it narrowly missed, as the dark man was just capable of dodging the fatal blow. Mind set to battle, his skill awoke.

Flipping backward, the dark man quickly retaliated. Detached from mercy, his weapon's deathly judgment exploded from its noir casing, its course being true. Losing the view under a second flip, he swiftly touched down upon black asphalt, standing vertical.

The Shinma was gone…

Staring at the empty spot of where his opponent had just stood, he quickly adjusted his sweep.

Near to the broken buildings on the opposite side, it waited evilly.

Separated by the ocean of a black road, they faced each other, both reflecting the mirror gaze of enraged thought. Contrasting greatly to the monotone heavens, sapphire and amethyst, identical in shape, versed the night. Strange as it was, they held their ground with mutual drama, their thoughts identical. With neither contender prowling the ideas of a playful battle, the stage was set for the final move…

The next moments happened quickly…

The Shinma blazed forward, nearly hidden under the blend of its surroundings. Zigzagging into the dark marine of lightless air, it ruthlessly closed the distance.

At the same time and surprised at its sudden agility, the man in black took hurried aim, firing with excellent response. But however great his marksmanship was, every bullet that hit did little to stop the creature's advance. Shocked, and stunned that his weapon was useless, he was only able to coil defensively as both the Shinma and the dark realization dawned on him…

"_This night is mine…"_

_The Shinma was the night_….

Impacting the center of his chest, the Shinma cut deeply into the realm of excruciating pain. Rippling into the very soul that had sustained him thus far, fiery torment lanced through his heart and recoiling body. Lost from grip, a spiraling handgun succumbed to the pavement, resounding the exact melody that plagued his tortured nerves…

Defeat…

Railed with extreme pain whose likeness might have bordered laceration, the man in black staggered frailly. Attempting to hold back the captive screams in his rapid throat, he clawed his chest, bowing downward through sealed eyes. But however harrowing as this was, it couldn't be matched to what was happening… Like darkness greater than darkness, a well of unholy paradox was spreading through his body. Starting in the heart, its presence began to multiply though his inner channels; creating an ambitious numbness as it drown the life inside him. Unable to stop its nefarious will, the man in black intensely griped his head, completely unaware of the visible blackness that began to spread over his figure. Slowly, as if it were a virus, it overtook his shape, growing darker and thicker as the pain increased. Flaring his sapphire rims one last time, the torment became verbal as the viral entity crept his face. Until at last, at the end, it closed upon his eyes.

Then all was silent…

Releasing the tight grip on his thickly covered head, the man in black slowly lowered his arms, holding a motionless stance. Lasting only but a moment, it soon jostled under the sound of soft, but arrogant laughter. Lowering his face to bar under deadly strands of brown hair, his eyes dawned…their amethyst hue terrifying the night…

(-)

Relaxing quietly, Miyu's docile form rested atop a deserted roof. It had been hours and still her target was no where to be found. He was remarkably difficult to detect, since his traits were far from normal. Feeling less than aggressive today, she had settled for a break; a restless Shiina sweeping the task. Waiting had always been a patient trait of Miyu's, for there was little point to be anxious over nothing.

Smiling gently, Miyu dangled her legs as the brush of her white attire played against her skin. Although mostly dominated by an expression of permanent sorrow, tonight seemed different… Looking upward from the eerie view of a lightless park, she watched.

"Did you find anything Shiina?"

Near to the roofing edge of its wooden slant, Shiina's adorable white figure twisted about, dropping the large ear that protected the sensitive yellow eye. Having scanned nearly the whole district, he was having no such luck. Cutely enough, his small voice was far from frustration.

"I'm working on it Miyu."

Widening slightly, Miyu's lips crested deeper, falling into place with the soft graining strokes she lavished upon his head. Shiina had always been a hard worker, even though his battle abilities were slim to limited. However distraught, it never interfered with that will to give every situation all that he had. Physical of that character, Miyu pat him a few more times, finishing off with a rub of his ears.

"Don't strain yourself."

Blankly motioning his eyes in thankfulness, Shiina giggled lightly, hoping about toward a blank horizon. Wandering into the curious realm of careful thought, Miyu's eyes drifted sky bound beholding the limitless stars. Feeling a twinge of optimism she leaned her head softly.

"Lava, do you see anything?"

Lava hesitated. He had felt a slight warp of spiritual energy a minute ago, but from the chaotic patterns of source and the interference of nature, it had been impossible to isolate.

"No, I'm sorry Miyu."

Miyu looked at him. As much as a friend as he was servant, Miyu could still tell when he was hiding something. Through that inseparable blood contract they had become one. His feelings and perceptions had become hers and whenever he was troubled she was troubled.

Silently thinking to the cloak that hid his face, Miyu smiled. She had respected that gentle part of him, as all he wished was to skew worry, but often it was just cumbersome. Deciding on elegance, she parted the quiet air.

"Lava…"

Lava grimaced; he had failed, apparently this was one of those nights she was going to take seriously. In that case it was inevitable.

"Miyu, do you really think this is wise? This concern has nothing to do with us."

Polite as always, Lava's gentle voice maintained his respect, evident of his accepting character. Subconsciously considerate of this Miyu continued.

"This could be important Lava, don't you think it's worth investigating?"

Lava thought a moment, his thick cape creaking to the corresponding neck movement. He had known her a long time and she had known him, perhaps better than he knew himself. Still he could not think of why she insisted on matters that he had thought irrelevant. Over the years Miyu had grown in intuitive thought quite rapidly and had easily succeeded him in astuteness. Perhaps there was some unmistakable allegory that had scathed his view. Whatever the reason, he was willing to accept her instructions. Admitting quietly, he responded.

"Alright Miyu."

Miyu smiled again, grateful that he had been so humble to her will. It was not a question of selfishness or mastery, but rather one of learning. Lava wasn't a fool, as he had many times the wisdom of experienced humans. She had just wanted him to see that although destiny was and is rigid, there was no rule about bending the checkpoints. Even if those 'checkpoints' caused pain…

"Lava, did you feel anything?"

Grimacing again, Lava jerked internally. Obviously she wasn't even going to let him get away with that. Turning to the side his ceramic mask angled down, meeting upon neutral, yet insightful gold eyes.

"Perhaps, I couldn't locate the origin. But I did sense a spiritual shift."

Before either of the two parties could speak, Shiina ripped around, his little body taking the stage. Excitedly, he squeaked his own opinion.

"Where! Shifts like that leave a dissipating ionic residue that implores the traits of the creator. It often takes several minutes to disintegrate into its simpler complexes."

Taking his eyes off the beautiful girl below him, Lava looked emotionlessly at the insanely small image of Shiina, who appeared to be remarkably jittery with anticipation.

"Where? Lava where!"

"To the west."

Immediately Shiina tore himself around, hoping around with both feet to save the time of shuffling about. Flipping his natural shielding from the protection of his large eye, he scanned deeply into the region, twitching impatiently as he surveyed the landscape.

Seeing as he was occupied, Lava turned back toward Miyu, there was still one more thing he had to tell her.

"Miyu, if you insist on going then I must tell you this. That man from last night was completely spliced with Shinma properties that were very powerful. While he is human, he may still pose a valiant threat."

Miyu looked up, her expression unchanging at the comprehension of his warning. She was about to thank him when Shiina suddenly burst around, his lips conveying eager motives.

"Miyu I got something!"

Standing up slowly Miyu faced the direction, allowing her bare legs to flow with the river of air. Sensing the destination already, her face turned serious as she commanded her words.

"Lets go."

(-)

The night seemed to grow thicker as she appeared on the old street; its defiance of natural season shattering her senses.

Such unnatural air…

Attempting to shrug the notion off at the view of broken streetlights, Miyu nonetheless could not deny that something deviant had indeed been here. Blocked by still clouds, the pure moon could only cast its bountiful corona upon the desolate district, bringing out the buildings with minimum detail. As the wind howled through her ears she looked around, refusing to be intimidated by the eerie environment. Settling instep alongside her, Lava emerged, taking no less notice of the area than she did.

Hopping playfully, Shiina contacted the ground lightly, taking careful heed of the churned pavement and scattered fragments. Scanning from side to side quickly he turned around, a note of depression in his voice.

"I'm sorry Miyu, I lost it."

Looking down, Miyu regarded her friend, taking a moment before offering her hand. After all no one was perfect.

"It's alright Shiina."

Bending over to pick up her little pet, Miyu's features depressed a little, her disappointment becoming faintly evident.

Conversely, Lava looked away from the group, his ardent senses drawing his vision.

There was something…

Away from the condemned flat line of base buildings and wrecked cars, Lava's eyes traced upward, coming to rest upon black rooftops. Unreflective of emotion, his hidden face masked his true expressions.

"Miyu…up there."

Responsive to both the verbal and internal influence, Miyu quickly looked up, leaving Shiina to trail last. Stretching outward with her sixth sense she mentally strengthened, comprehending the unseen return.

There was someone up there…

Without a word she cloaked into the air, her towering servant following. In the extreme blackness that the night provided, it almost seemed to make no difference. Materializing slowly, Miyu once again felt cold concrete below her; its texture making the transition seem pointless. Only a millisecond behind, Lava's dark form took heed. Sweeping her gaze forward, Miyu examined the rooftop. Covered with the old concrete plaster of ordinary stones and infused gravel, the old surface protested the sands of time and ancient abandonment. Afar from her position stood an old internal staircase, its sloping interior hidden by a rusty door. And finally, shrouded from detail by overwhelming darkness, Miyu slowly beheld the keystone of her senses. Covered from the back in full corresponding apparel, a single person loomed with innate virtues.

Watching from behind, Miyu eyed carefully, partial to the fact that his traits provided. Recalling the tranquil understanding she wished to implore, she kindly crested her lips.

It was him.

Feeling a slight crossing emotion of relief and transecting sympathy Miyu was nearly ready to reach out when Lava's abrupt knife-hand came flying across his chest. Streaking into defense Miyu was surprised… unintentionally guiding her senses apart from Lava's reaction.

Taking only a split second, Miyu's expression changed drastically, the feed of dark information tightly gripping her mind. Nearly matching her servant's defense, she quickly angled her legs, folding her torso and hands into protective positions.

Registering the supernatural aspects in her mind, Miyu could not believe what her senses had substantiated.

It was him, yet…not him. Before his aura had been completely intangible and unreadable but now it was dripping with the pulsing enthrallments of an elemental Shinma. Not only that, but Miyu could actually see a slight boundary of swirling raven that ranged about him. He was nearly the complete opposite of last night, different and twisted. Letting out a second scan, Miyu was horrified to discover the extent of his power. Up until now his interdicting properties had warped any attempt at revealing them, but even that was now clear. Bewildered at how a human could wield such ability, Miyu was speechless. Although she could not sense what its forte was, void capabilities was just as dangerous as any, and could never be underestimated. Interrupting further inquisition, he quietly spoke.

"Welcome, guardian."

Flinching internally, Miyu was at unrest. There was something about that voice that she didn't like. It was similar to before, but sodden with a sinister accent. Dark baritones lined every note while a reverberating echo of twofold malevolence held the keystone. Poisoned completely with the attributes of evil, it was unmistakably different.

Stumbled and perplexed, Miyu went wide-eyed. Breathing lightly, her voice conveyed the only thought she could muster.

"Impossible!"

Turning slowly, the dark man turned around, displaying his atypical skin from among his dark clothing. To Miyu this also had changed, fermenting his past white skin with a filming layer of dim black. The minuscule details could still be seen, but they had become entrapped with the power of his voided, visible aura. Seeing that his face offered no difference, Miyu beheld his sealed eyes, staring blankly through the veiling dagger-like strands.

"Oh, is it? Guardian…"

Instead of adding more words of deadly quiet tone, the rancorous person silently lifted his head, drawing the strands from his face as they went. Then ever so slowly his lids retracted, as the dawning of evil would. Stone carved into identical shape, they nonetheless rose with a new kind of fear, one whose color did not rely a certain innocence, but that of power and deceptive ambition. Forged as if it were knives, their amethyst compulsory pierced the dark night, glowing unnaturally with fearsome pupils.

Shocked, Miyu grimaced tightly, the thought of her mind repeating itself inescapably. It couldn't be possible, he was…a Shinma? Trying to hold her thoughts, Miyu scrambled through the fragments of her mystified mind. It only lasted a second though, because at that moment his motives awoke, drawing his black handgun from the confines of his sweater. He didn't even need to touch it, because the miraculous weapon had acted upon its own will, spinning about as it tore itself into sight, magnetically driven into his shaded hand. Then, very slowly, it moved aloft, bringing the weapon upwards in a slow discoloring streak. Through slow time it rose through the air, its equally menacing form leveling off and falling into position with a piercing metallic chank.

Shifting his head to angle dangerously with his weapon's image, his powerful eyes lined to the mid-side, sinking downward for the setting shade to seep lightly. Refusing to release aim at the guardian's face, they narrowed hatefully…


	5. Chapter 5

The wind howled…

Miyu froze, her body becoming tense and rigid. Beating against her small ribs, her heart raced while her mind strained to keep up. She couldn't believe this, it was impossible. He was a Shinma? Instantly reacting, her arms and legs took a defensive fighting pose.

The air was charged with electricity, the well-known suspense before a lethal fight. However there was still nothing she could do to hide the shock in her gold eyes. Her countless years of supernatural experience had been completely twisted by this odd end of fate.

Staring deeply into those cold amethyst eyes, Miyu's emotions reflected into a blank mixture of loss and sympathetic regret-- watching carefully as he adjusted his perfect aim on her forehead.

Then with ruthless spirit he fired the weapon…

Impatient to the moment, Miyu's attention was split as the wavier of thick fabric whipped past her ears. Ending with a note that flared Miyu's beautiful gold eyes, she listened as the barrowing echo of a steel collision dove into the night.

Surprised, she focused quickly, her vision bearing the eclipsing image of her tall servant.

Lava…

Waiting silently Lava grimaced. He had warned Miyu about this, and now it had happened. Again, a trusted person had betrayed her… To Lava he had changed, his appearance deceptive of his true nature. Human or not he had tried to kill Miyu.

At the same time the man in black glowered. With the guardian out of sight he was now resolute to face her tall protector. Towering at least a foot higher, the western shimna would have surely been amongst the most fearsome in the world. However to him, the gun wielder, it did not alter his expression as he too…was fear. Raising his aim to the giant's mask he fired again.

…

The bullet streaked forward as Lava's ancient skill awoke, parrying the bullet with the blade of his hand. Wasting no time he charged forward, his cape a flurry as he sped to melee.

Making his own move, the man in black leapt to the side, sailing across the concrete as the gun's muzzle flashed twice more. But again Lava parried, knowing that each of the shots were as equal and deadly as his opponent's expression. Not wanting to lose the in-fight advantage, the caped protector closed the distance once more, tearing the air apart as he came. Swiftly his hand cut at the enemy's torso; rippling the air. But again the adversary avoided, leaping opposite to the blow, arcing to the far side of the building. Tracing him visually, Lava paused a minute, thinking internally while his foe landed on the distant edge of the roof.

He knew he had been wrong, for no human could move this fast. If he had been human he wasn't now, and perhaps this was the reason why Miyu had been so mystified. Without a sensing ability like hers it was difficult to tell what the enemy's weaknesses were. But even that could not decipher his hidden characteristics. Obviously with a truth like that…this could be a formidable, if not unpredictable battle. Reflecting upon those thoughts, Lava brought his knife hand closer, concentrating deeply into those amethyst eyes. From now on he would fight him as a Shinma…

Racing forward with refined concentration, Lava started his attack, emotionless to the fact that his dark opponent was also sprinting to confrontation. Cutting crosswise Lava struck at his jumping figure, slashing just below the legs as the adversary ascended into the air above.

Inverting with agility, the dark man rotated vertically to take deadly aim at the guardian's servant. With only the time for their faces to meet, the muzzle flashed, the surety of the shot almost certain. But Lava was fast…and the only reward was the familiar sound of defecting steel. Seeing the opening the attack brought, Lava cut at his target, his invisible hand drawing blood upon his razor nails…

But it wasn't enough….

Opposite and landing flawlessly, the dark man changed his position, altering his battle stance while tinted fingers touched his forehead. Reflecting against fresh blood he glowered, obviously in hatred for such a sight. Unaware that the cut was already healed his hand cast to the side, the gun leveled in counterattack. But unfortunately there was no time to fire because at that moment Lava's threatening appearance was beyond melee.

Reacting in shock, but with the least in his violet eyes, the gunman leapt aside, narrowly avoiding a far deadlier weapon than even those steel bladed hands. Glancing back through the maze of rushing air, the dark man watched as the massive scythe impacted the ground, rattling the building with its destructive power…

Apart from battle Miyu thought patiently, watching it all unfold. It was indeed depressing that yet another trusted person had been lost to the abysmal properties of betrayal. All she could sense now was evil and hatred; the very two elements that had brought the demise of so many.

Perhaps that had been the plan all along….

Lava had been right…whatever kindness or character of virtue she had known was gone; replaced with iniquity. But now it didn't matter, none of that mattered. He was a Shinma, and nothing else. Changing to fury, Miyu's gold eyes became her expression while her small hand steadied; ready to cast her flame…

Ending his dodge the man in black focused. The burring image of the masked vampire was closing in again, his weapon held back for another devastating blow. Wishing to keep the distance the gun wielder sprung backwards, locking his vision. It would be easy to counterattack now, there were many openings that a dual handed weapon provided… Soon he would end it and the guardian would die.

However, that thought was suddenly cut short as the uninterruptible presence of cold concrete struck his back.

The maintenance access…

Briefly thrown off balance, it was more than enough to prevent escape. Turning toward the flying death lord, it was only by sheer luck that he evaded the blow; ducking underneath as the half moon blade cut powerfully into the ancient concrete above him; cutting it in two. Deafening the air, gravel exploded to the side, coupled with the rusted door. Not wishing for recur the dark man flipped away, glancing as the severed multi-toned slab of concrete tumbled off the roof, crashing to its inevitable fate upon the ground…

Riding the dark air as if it were a medium, the gunman continued to dodge. Fearless at the fact that his adversary had just terminated the maintenance access; his possessed mind flowed with refreshed hatred. Now he would finish this….

Landing softly only to spring again, the gunman dodged to the side, firing upside down as he rotated in the air. Aiming for the ground, the bullet shot forward beaming relentlessly as it impacted the concrete. Then, guided by ultimate marksmanship, it continued onward, ricocheting up and into the cape of the guardian's protector…

"Lava!"

Witnessing her friend recoil in pain Miyu leaned forward, anxious at the sudden stress. Then without thinking her judgmental gold eyes changed target, fixating coldly on the Shinma. Fueled by rage her left hand lit, wielding the fire that nothing could quench.

"Stray Shinma, to the dark--"

The gun shifted…

With her arm coiled like a triangle, Miyu was nearly ready to fire when the sudden impact of burning pain toppled her concentration. Instantly lancing through her right arm, Miyu screamed trying to contain as much of the torment as possible. Oddly though, the searing sensation lasted only a second as an enveloping numbness began to take hold.

"Miyu!"

Ignoring his own pain in favor of Miyu's Lava whipped back, staring cynically.

Now, that was it….

Removing his mask in one hateful vexing motion, Lava's sharp eyes pierced the night. Locking with amethyst, his face tensed; releasing an expression that might have melted acid. With the reaper weapon already gone Lava shot forward, leaving the ground with the same terrifying speed that had bested Garline. Then like white judgment, his hand streaked into thread silver; its agility beyond sight.

Parting the air at vile speed it found contact, tearing deeply into the fabric of his target's hoddie; sparing the skin by millimeters as the enemy evaded. With the aftermath striking the roof's surface, the building was at mercy as an entire corner collapsed to gravity. Slicing again before his enemy could escape, Lava's hand flashed; colliding in a trail of sparks and the resounding echo of hard steel. Never breaking contact, crimson eyes void of sympathy bled hatred toward their enemy…

In sequence to his melee adversary the man in black strained, having barely saved himself from death's hands. Glaring upwards at his tall opponent, he trembled slightly. Far from fear than it was from strength, his noir handgun aimed skyward, separating the servant's blade from his face. Holding a cross arm block against the advancing stress, it was just enough to suppress further peril.

Opposite and merciless with odium, Lava gazed deeply into his enemy's eyes; Impassive to any forgiveness his knife hand warred against the gun, impatient to its true target. This shinma had hit Miyu, he would kill him now. To him it didn't matter if he was wounded as he had valued her life far beyond his own…

But then something happened…

Coring internally, the pain inside him suddenly raged; flaring like fire before dying into numbness. Weakened by its fatigue, Lava gasped in vice, venting the torment through ruby eyes. Unable to maintain his hold the shinma pushed hard, forcing him to jump back. Deflecting a bullet as he arced away, Lava held Miyu's defense, covering her as much as he could.

At the same time the gun wielder steadied, his weapon freed from the servant's attack. He had been merciless from the beginning but now it was ruthless…

Thinking darkly to himself he shifted his aim to gold eyes, focusing into the guardian's face. Impartial that his previous shot had only grazed her, he was resolute to make this one fatal.

Commanded by apathy, he pulled the trigger…

Flaring her eyes, Miyu stressed her defense with the last of her energy. Almost certain of death the rush of wind sent her mind into bewilderment. Seeing her servant's tired face…he hadn't moved.

"_He missed?"_

Turning her head Miyu was confused. She had seen his abilities…he didn't miss. Focusing, her eyes widened.

"Lava, look…"

Following her gaze Lava met up with his dark foe, confused to what was happening. Still holding his gun, his adversary hadn't moved one bit. But strangely enough, his weapon was shaking. Even now he was struggling to aim, his wide eyes reacting as shudders gripped his arm. Losing grip on the weapon, it fell to the pavement while both of his hands seized his head. Stammering a few steps he clawed at it, unable to stop whatever was happening.

Watching alongside, Miyu stood firm. Inside her something odd was happening, her blood was rushing…becoming alive with strength…and she knew, from their unified blood, that Lava's was too. Heart racing with a different purpose, it was only by her sensitive ears that she found the source. Glancing to the left, Miyu gasped, her vision focusing.

Sitting on the roof, Shiina trembled on the cold concrete; his veined eye flared. Locked with the gunman, it had become the deepest maroon Miyu had ever seen. Quivering in stress, his little voice strained with muffled squeaks, trying to hold concentration. Miyu could see that his tiny body was quaking, evident that this was beyond his limit. Seeing as how it was it was too late to call out to him.

Climaxing beyond burnout, Shiina's eye flashed black, echoing deeply before the stress claimed his consciousness.

Seeing as such Miyu reached out toward her friend, but Lava's voice pulled her back.

"Miyu…"

Still struggling from his physical epiphany, the dark man staggered, nearly losing his balance.

His black aura was being stripped now, becoming a core as Miyu watched. Tossing about in spiral it was comparable to black snow; and as such was very suspicious. Lasting a few more seconds it forced it's user to the ground, lifeless in Miyu's eyes. Until finally the visible darkness upon his skin shred itself into the night, rocketing skyward in double helix.

Tracing it, Miyu lifted her eyes at the substance, knowing even before sight what it was. Coiling defensively, it quickly changed form, materializing into the silhouette of a man. Defining in detail the attire of an ancient mage took hold; dawning with color.

Shinma…

Holding a spell backsword, he flung it to the side sneering at the guardian with violet eyes.

_KARIUDO_

Miyu squinted.

"So you're the true Shinma."

The Shinma smiled.

"Correct, guardian…but it doesn't matter now."

Leveling his glowing backsword at her face he smiled evilly.

"It is unfortunate that you have no more power, it would have been interesting to defeat you at prime."

Sharpening her expression Miyu had had enough. In one night she had nearly lost both her companions. Furthermore the dark man was dead. If any shinma could incite her anger this was it.

"You are either very confident or very foolish."

Hand aflame, Miyu was nearly ready to cast her second judgment when a grave voice froze all three of them.

"No…"

Shifting gaze in a mixture of familiarity and surprise Miyu caught the distance edge of the roof. It was impossible…

"Dark shinma…this night…shall be your last…"

Stuttering at the griping presence of pain, the man in black crouched upon the building's edge, gathering his strength. Clutching his chest violently, he forced himself tall gritting his teeth behind sealed lids. Then, his reborn eyes flared the night; fearsome with sapphire.

Reacting in sequence the shinma scowled. How the hell was he still alive? It was undeniable that when a shinma possessed someone it would forfeit their life. So how was it; a human no less, could evade such a practice? Thoughts scattered, he refocused…

He didn't care. It didn't matter anyway; he would kill them all…

Regaining composure his body turned, commanding his sword.

"What can a mere human do?"

The man in black didn't respond, as in his eyes there seemed to be something far more important. He had seen this before… For some reason this shinma was very familiar. It couldn't have just been one he met before. In his life such occurrences were common. No, it was something deeper…

Answering for him his mind flashed, parting fragmented time as it mixed reality with monotone brown…

His village….

The villagers…

Her…

The execution…

The executioner…

Flaring as if a sword had pierced his body, the dark man's eyes raged. Impossible! It…

But…this atmosphere…this surety…

As if he were reading his mind, the shinma tilted his human head, the only difference being purple eyes.

"Oh? Interesting…you… ha ha ha. How foolish that I did not notice it sooner... Ha Ha Ha.

There was no need for words…

With lightning speed the gunman's right arm leveled at the shinma, bearing only an open palm. However that lasted only a second as metal shards began to shred from the wrist. Spiraling into instruction amid his hand, they quickly obeyed, becoming a jigsaw puzzle of triangles. Confusing all his observers, they nonetheless acted with speed and accuracy until finally they settled into completion.

Expressing all he wanted to say visually, the man in black held his aim, the newborn handgun under his tight grip. Discolored into the deepest maroon the veins of his hand transformed into sight, becoming defined and dark with inhuman blood.

Narrowing his own eyes, the shinma in return matched the expression before rearing his sword.

"So be it!"

Releasing a line of destruction, the dark man's agility led him away before a wire of black thread sliced the entire building. With the pain forgotten in the light of his arch nemesis he matched their eyes sailing in slow time. An eternity of words could have held that moment, but to him, his expression said it all. He would never allow this opponent a long battle.

Firing the dreaded red bullet, the shinma was lucky to have stopped it, catching it on the edge of his sword. But the second…he wasn't so lucky. The third…

It was already over.

Cruel without end, the final shot pierced the neck, easily passing though flesh. Relentless in its wake sapphire eyes burned, staring in aftermath. He wouldn't fire a fifth bullet…for the anger inside him was beyond the mercy to end the suffering. Keeping his lock on target the fiend reflected in his vision; struggling with death. Locking eyes, he would have glared at nothing else. In the mixture of his abilities, experiences, and destined torment it felt like waves of burden had just been lifted. Eyeing the spot where his crimson bullet had penetrated, he closed his eyes; their task finished.

Finally, although he never lived for it, he had revenge.

"Stray Shinma, to the darkness!"

Uttering her powerful words Miyu became a pillar, holding her hands high. Equal as her countenance her firestorm raged, reflecting destruction. Lighting Miyu's face with an eerie orange, her eyes burned, heartless as the flames before her. Deeply in her mind everything was clear.

The veil died.

Motionless Miyu's eyes remained forward, holding once again the weapon that sought her life…

But the gun remained silent.

Tall and motionless the man studied her for a moment, lowering his weapon. In return, Miyu remained steadfast conveying the same aftermath expression she had with most battles. Unsure of what to say she could only watch as he stepped backward falling against the maintenance access. He was bleeding from where those shards had come, and she could tell from his appearance that it wasn't the only wound…

…

Losing the handgun, he gripped his chest.

Bowing to hide gritting teeth, the pain flared. Having used his own power in such overload it wasn't surprising that he couldn't stand. Furthermore taking the guardian's wounds didn't help…

Hopefully she would just leave now; indeed they had helped each other in the end but that meant nothing. If the physical torment wasn't enough he was given the added bonus of trying to kill them. Damn that shinma. But it was reaping eternal darkness now, and as soon as he could sleep the anguish would cease. Knowing that his most hated enemy was dead, everything should be alright…

No, everything wouldn't be alright; had he forgotten that he was immortal? Not only that, but fear itself… As if it wasn't enough to suffer for eternity, but to do it alone; always alone... Perhaps the guardian could show mercy and summon her flame once more…

Looking for such a response, he lifted his head, fighting the increasing fatigue as it went. She was approaching him, her appearance fitting for her title.

But something was wrong…

From battle he could remember her face, hardened and callous. The other times it had been simply a mixture of sympathy but still…sorrow. But it wasn't now. Her face was soft and mood even softer. A human had never smiled at him yet alone a shinma. He didn't understand. She looked so kind and gentle as if nothing had happened. Her gold eyes so full of enmity were now compassionate as rain. Turning his head away in denial he shut his eyes.

"_Guardian…kill me."_

She was close now, the faint sound of dust on her footsteps. He had heard once; no rather knew, that she had said 'eternal happiness'. There was no such thing. But with her so close, his heart told him otherwise…

"_No…"_

Following his thoughts he spoke to her, barely able to keep his voice above a whisper.

"No…you can't….I am not….

As if she knew the answer Miyu gently cut him off, kneeling down to match his position.

"That's not true."

After all it wasn't true. He was human, a human that had lived many times what one should. The mixture of his abilities, sorrow and actions had told her that. But it was the possession that made it undeniable. Miyu had watched him die, and as always de-possession required life.

Lightly gripping his shoulders she came closer, touching his neck with her white fangs. He really did want to rest. Everything he did told her that. The way he talked, acted, and even fought. He was in essence just like her, merely existing because the winds of density willed it. But to Miyu he carried a greater burden herself. For she could make friends and mix with humans; furthermore she had Lava and Shiina. This person had nothing.

Easing her teeth forward Miyu began to drink, enveloped in a mixture of flowing knowledge and warming sympathy. She was always truly happy to end the suffering of another. Something that a shinma could never understand…

The blood was so clean, Miyu had never tasted blood like this before. It full of experiences; everything he did, everything he knew. Every day, every night…

Her eyes widened and with the last drop of blood Miyu pulled back, her expression turning to shock. Eyes glistening she stared, having learned it all.

Five hundred and thirty eight years…

Not only that but alone. Even she hadn't lived that long… Even more… the Shinma realm… the shinma knowledge within him had been about Japan. It was as if she had never been hunting…

Lava came to her side.

"Miyu are you alright?"

Miyu wasn't sure. It was like someone had flipped a light switch inside her. Most of it she knew, but there were finer details that made even the most concrete concepts look empty. Like the alternate dimensions… All of it was about Shinma's. Eyeing the body before her, it faded, its purpose fulfilled. Then she understood. There never was a book. The book was him; and now…her…

Standing to the parting clouds, Miyu stared at the spot, the man gone. Freed from darkness the moon began to glow, suppressing the night as it always had.

(-)

Ringing once again, the sequential bells of Tokiwa School signaled the end of the day. Spotless and clean, it wasn't long before the hallways were bustling with activity. Being among it, Miyu took the lead; her three friends inquiring about themselves as they walked. When the crowd thinned Chisato was first to speak.

"Hey Miyu I have some good news!"

Miyu turned around beholding Chisato's childish face. Obviously it must have been really good news since it was that classic sealed-eyed smile.

"What?"

"We talked with Miki yesterday and found out something really neat!"

Miyu smiled. It was definitely good news. As Chisato had a tendency to drag things out until she was satisfied with the suspense.

"What?"

"That scary person we saw actually saved her!"

"I see."

Achieving what she expected Chisato continued.

"Yeah, we were thinking of thanking him. Maybe we can scare him too!"

Reacting to the comment Yukari jerked her head, a rather stupid look taking her face. Why was it when Chisato got really excited that she got really dumb?

"I don't think we will see him anymore."

Becoming as one, the three regarded Miyu, their emotions merged. Confused for a second, Yukari looked for an escape, not wishing to drag it out.

"I suppose Miyu's right."

"Yukari!"

Chisato snapped her head with her pleading look. But Hisae reinforced it.

"Chisato, this city is quite large."

"Ooohhhhh…"

(-)

The sun was already setting as Miyu walked home. She had spent a great deal of time trying to understand all that happened in the last few days. Even greater was the new information she possessed. Tomorrow she would visit the outskirts of the city. There was an inter-dimensional cave there. One that seemed quite dangerous since it was full of negative air. She had considered leaving it but she was a guardian and therefore could not. Sensing that she was alone, Miyu summoned her pet.

"Shiina…"

Shiina appeared, becoming light on her shoulder. It wasn't very often that he was called in the daylight, so it must have been important. Turning her head Miyu smiled.

"Shiina are you alright?"

Shiina depressed a little. He had lost consciousness in the battle and didn't know what happened after. If he had let Miyu down he was sorry.

"My eye hurts a bit."

Miyu reached up stroking her friend. Although very limited in battle, he had saved them and for that she was grateful.

"Shiina…thank you."

Shiina was dumb for a second. Then suddenly he burst out squeaking happily at his accomplishment.

Scooting a little closer, Shiina brushed against Miyu's neck, looking forward as she walked home.

(-)

Calm as the wind that caressed it, endless green hills rolled under the distant mountains. Caped with icy snow and patterns of distant forests, no backdrop could have been greater. Everything was flawless from the individual grass blade to the drifting cloud. A place of heaven, a place without anything, something the real world could never give…

Part of the scenery, a man in black stood upon the grass; feeling at one with the beautiful surroundings. Endlessly staring the artful distance he slowly switched his view downward, the emptiness and void gone.

He was not alone.

Wrapped in his arms a girl whose height might have been a foot shorter held him tightly. They were as one in the wind sharing all the comfort that it brought. Gold hair that flowed like water, the pale blue/white dress… However brilliant they were inferior to her crystal eyes, which smiled back; happy as he was. It didn't seem real, as if it were a haze of reality but he didn't care. He smiled; she smiled…only happiness…

Nothing else mattered, he couldn't remember anything else and for some reason he wouldn't have it any other way.

They just stood there, the endlessness of reunion orchestrating the atmosphere.

He could not kiss her yet; this moment was so much more. With her touch always beside him, he again looked out to the heavens, perhaps wishing, perhaps knowing, that this moment would last forever…

THE END


End file.
